Smash Updates come to Life!
by SirPains
Summary: Back from the dead! Daily Basically, taking the updates from SmashDojo, turning them into drabbles. If the updates stop, on the weekends, or update is too hard to make, I'll use the old updates. T for mild language. Brawl is out, but this isn't!
1. Wario Man

**THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE! The original first chapter is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any references through-out this fanfic. Super Smash Brothers Brawl belongs to Mashiro Sakurai (Sora Ltd.)**

_A/N: Hello! I'm sure you guys are all saying, "Oh crap. A new update story, leave us alone. God." Well, not really. "Smashing Something New Everyday" at the time was last updated at like, August (now it updates a lot, causing trouble!). "Lucas' Update Show" really wasn't made AT ALL. So basically, I came in at a time where there were no smash update stories in sight!_

_This is obviously a LONG story. Well, actually... It was meant to be that way. See, I got the inspiration from "SUPER SMASH PAIRINGS MADNESS!". I decided to make a drabble series! Why not, right? I was watching Dojo updates, became a fan of it and thought; "Eh? Why not? One update story is there but it's pretty much dead! Plus, I have drabbles on my hand!" so low and behold, came this story._

_This is a collection of drabbles similar to the story, "SUPER SMASH PAIRINGS MADNESS!" but each drabble is long. Expect to see some randomness, but pure humor._

_I'm sure most of you HATE A/Ns. Well, sorry. I try as much as I can to stop it. I need to: respond to reviewers, talk about what's in store, etc._

_Don't expect me to do updates daily. Its really hard with school, personal life, and all that jazz. Also, I'm pretty much lazy. If I put a little more effort, I could probably get it done... But I __**hope**__ I will finish all updates Mashiro Sakurai has made despite the laziness. And yes, I know Sakurai. Great guy._

_I don't do disclaimers. Seriously. The first few chapters I do, then I make fun of it._

_One last thing. Obviously, this is non-canon! Well, you're wrong. I try to make things as canon as I can (besides making silent characters talk), plus adding a little twist of myself. The one thing I probably hate the most is non-canon fanfics only for a few exceptions._

_Now, enough chit-chat! Here's a drabble! (Its remade, 'mind you.)_

**Wario-Man ( Wario-Man. Wario-Man. Wario-Man hates Mario-man. They have a fight. Mario wins. Mario-man.)**

"I'm'a Wario! I'm the number one!" Wario bragged (about nothing), soon being caught in a barrage of kicks, punches, and combos from Mario and Fox. "You and your fatass really can't'a do'a thing! More like; 'Wario, number'a one at being'a fat!'" Mario was apparently pissed off now. "Look who's talkin-" Wario was interrupted. Fox has just given his foward-a for the finishing blow; K.O.ed. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" cried out Wario. Now Wario came back, glowing. Delfino Plaza felt a dark presence, much like before when the Shine Sprites were gone. Many Piantas were worried. "Well Mario... We'll see who really is fat." the said plumber growled as Wario used his Final Smash.

"WAHAHAHA!!!" Wario ate garlic and was now Wario-Man! "Grr..." Fox muttered. Suddenly... "FOX! DO A BARREL ROL-" "GODDAMMIT SHUT UP!" yelled Fox at Peppy. Wario-Man took this chance to unleash his speediness. He ran up to Fox (Mario jumping out of the way in horror) and used his fart. Fox has no time to react. He got hit by a fully-charged fart that didn't need to be charged. 15 of damage. Wario jumped and made an aerial move, making him fly. 8. Wario finished him up with a up-smash. 16. Fox was K.O.ed easily. "DO A BARREL ROLL, FOOOOOOOOOOX!!!" Ting!

Now. It's a one on one match with Mario and Wario-man. "I left a surprise for you!" Wario grinned, taking out his motorcycle. Mario had split second to think. 'I can't face'a that'a! ... I GOT IT!' Wario rode on his motorcycle. "I GOTTA BE A JUMPMAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Mario jumped over Wario's mototcycle. "GWAH!!!" The motorcycle went down the water like an anchor. "GWAAAAAAAH!!!!" K.O. The darkness ended. The Piantas danced again, happy that the sunshine returned. Two girl piantas noticed this and went up to Mario. "Wanna be with u-" Mario immediately Super Jump Punched them and ran away, calling out: "HELL NO!!!!"

_A/N: That's all! This is a HUGE improvement than the original. I'm keeping it for "Ah.. Good times..." purposes. See ya!_


	2. Wario Man old version

_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl which belongs to Masahiro Sakurai (Sora Ltd.)or neither of it's characters (each of their respected companies.)._

_A/N: Ok, which is my first shot at Fanfics... Constructive Critism please... The title probably sucks too. This might be messy, stupid, short, or vague. Well, it's comedy, anyways! What do you expect? And this is my first try at fanfics... So go easy on me! Now on with the story._

Wario-Man Update

Sonic, Fox, and Meta-Knight stared at the manical Wario as he gobbled up his garlic. He soon turned into Wario-Man, a purple cape, a purple mask/cap thing with a blue "W" on top of it, red gloves and shoes, and pink tights (ew...) with another W (only bigger) and pictures of galic on it.

"Wahaha!!!" Wario laughed with his own evil laugh. He pulled out a motorcycle and race toward them. It was much more faster than before. Fortunately, they were in the Bridge of Eldin, where there was plenty of room to ride on his motorcycle.

"... What the hell?..." they all said at the same time. They were soon running away from the roar from the motorcycle. Wario-Man caught up with Fox and he was soon in a Star KO. "GWAAAAAAaaaaah!!!!" The star twinkled as Fox's yell was heard.

Meta-Knight flew up with his wings and let out a "Phew." as Wario-Man passed him.

Sonic broke part of the bridge and was now stuck at the edge. He was nervous when Wario was almost there. "... Dammit... No place to go..." The motorcycle soon bashed him. "Yes! I am the best!... Huh?" Wario noticed that he was falling down. Sonic, however, was on the other side of the edge due to the impact of the motorcycle. "... Waaaaaah!!!!" Light came from underneath. KO.

A/N: Yep... Short. It's somewhat boring to me. I'll try to make it better. Oh. I should give my opinions on this... Well, I liked it. It seemed pretty awesome. XD I hope Wario-Man is like a much stronger Zero-Suit Samus. Wario-Man. Wario-man. Wario-man hates Triangle-man. They have a fight. Triangle wins. Triangle man. If anyone gets the reference, they get a cookie! XD


	3. Pictochat

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. oo

_A/N:Thank you ayanaminverse for my first review! Also, you gt a cookie for knowing the reference! XD I'm planning on updating this daily (yes, DAILY!) until I get lazy enough to stop updating often. Well, today it WAS gonna be events... I mean it wqas a great update, but... It's hard to make a good little drabble with it. Atleast to me. So I picked a random one for today intil I can get an idea for Events (if I can...). So it's... Pictochat?!?!_

**Pictochat**

"Ya know... This friggin' stage makes mine look like Final Destination!" Wario shouted over the huge person-thing blowing gusts of wind at him.

"This makes mine look as serious as Final Destination..." Link said, trying to use his shield against the gust of wind.

"... It's already serious, dumbass." Meta Knight retorted, high above winds. (No seriously, it is. Except for that King Bulbin person and the breaking platforms.) Bowser was having no problems, hiding in his shell.

"Why'd you pick this stupid stage anyway, Wario?"

"Uhhh... Fun?" Wario gave a weak grin. The all glared and growled at him menacingly.

The winds suddenly stopped. Fire heated up the stage. "... OUCH!!!!" Wario shouted in pain. Meta Knight took the chance to deliver the final blow to Wario. A powerful up-smash. Star K.O. "WAHAHAHAHAAaaaaaaaa!!!" Suddenly, everything stopped.

"... Anyone wants muffins?" suggested Link. "Yay muffins!" "Sure!" Meta Knight and Bowser replied.

_A/N: I think I improved ALOT... oo This is much better than the_ _first, bland chapter. By the way, I LOVED Pictochat. XD It was hilarious. It's very VERY random... I guess that's it! If anyone's wondering, at the end everything stopped because Wario was the one who CHOSE the stage. As soon as he was defeated, everything turned blank since he chose the stage. Or you make up some random reason. oo Now I'm off to tell people to watch chapter 2 first! See ya!_


	4. Melee Stages and Lucas's FS

Disclaimah is in the first chapter... . 

_A/N: Argh! My internet didn't work yesterday! So to make this up to you guys, I have TWO drabbles for ya. And finally, a new update I can write a good fanfic on! Or drabble, atleast. The other one is Lucas's Final Smash as requested by a review. I should also make note that it's daily on the weekends too... ARGH! I'm always forgetting to tell stuff! Anyway, here's the drabbles!_

**Melee Stages (Back from the dead!)**

"Ahhh... Good times... Good times..." Mario sighed as he walked around the Temple. Wait. It's the GREAT Temple... What's so great about it?!

"What kind of place is this? It looks... Like it has the same graphics as before!" whined Zelda.

"... It looks horrible!!! Damn you Sakurai!!!" "Just wait til' he gives us Ice Mountain again." Meta Knight answered back. "... So true... Wait a second, I thought you were a newcomer! You aren't supposed to know those things!" "I have my sources..."

Soon enough Peach, who was near-by, joined the conversation. "What sources?" "Well you see..." "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah? Blah blah blah!" "Blah blah..." "Blah blah blah-"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS, I'M TRYING TO REMEMBER THE GOOD TIMES!"

**Nes- Uh I mean Lucas's Final Smash (Starrrrrrrrstorm!)**

"AHHHH!!!! OUCH!!!" Ness cried out in pain. "YOU'RE OUT OF SMASH BROS., I'M REPLACING YOU!!!" Lucas laughed at Ness who was now on the floor. "FINISH HIM!!!!" (lol mortal kombat reference lol) Lucas took a smash ball. "STARSTORM!!!"

"GAH!!!" Shooting stars came down at the speed of light. Ness was pretty much beaten up badly, fire on his clothes. Blood came out of his mouth as his was laid on the ground silent. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"GACK!" Ness woke up from a nightmare. "Whew… It was all a dream…."

_Seven Years Later…._

"Doo dee dooo…. Huh? Who are you?" Ness pointed at Lucas. "…. Your replacement….. And I must kill you to do so…." Suddenly, Ness remembered. "…. NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_A/N: Yay! I think I'm on a roll. If anyone's wondering why Ness had a dream, here's why. In Melee, Lucas was SUPPOSED to replace Ness. But they didn't have any time and Lucas's game was canceled. 7 seven years later is in Brawl. Lucas's game came out in Japan before. And so it doesn't look too good for Ness now. Lucas will probably have to skin him and use him as an alternate costume… At least to me! Oh! Here is the responses to the reviews I got._

_Dragonbreath1: Thanks for the idea! I might use it later in one of the drabbles._

_Zadok: I took your request and I have made Lucas's Final Smash. I'll probably do the Ice Climbers' Final Smash tomorrow or later. I'm glad you like it. _

_P.T. Piranha: Hehehe... I'll do the"You Must Recover" update soon... D_

_DianaGohan: Sorry! I didn't mean to steal your idea, but if you're ok with it then that's great. I thought no one did this type of idea before. And I'll probably stick with it for a long time..._

_And well, there ya go! I'll make one tomorrow!... If the internet is actually working. See ya!_


	5. Ice Climbers' FS and Norfair

Disclaimer is in the first chapter, people.

_A/N _**(IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE THESE DRABBLES!!!)**_: Ok... Well. I've decided that each Sunday is a DOUBLE drabble. It literally speaks for itself. Oh, and I have question people. Well lately I've been making rules that might be get people mixed up. Plus, this story is (amazingly) getting poplular. I want you people to decide if I should remake chapter one into telling the 'rules' I made for the drabbles (don't worry, the Wario -Man Update would still be there, but WILL be edited to make it funnier). Also, I will take out all those other stuff in the previous chapters about those 'rules'. If you're not lazy, go on my userpage and look at the poll I'm gonna put up. If you ARE lazy, make a review telling your choice. There are two choices. The remaking thing or leaving it as it is... Now that I'm done talking here are the drabbles._

**Ice Climbers' Final Smash (And there goes the Titanic...)**

"So... Cold..." Fox was shivering. His fur was frozen due to the icy glacier. "Whimp! Can't take the cold?" taunted Popo. "Weakling." Nana agreed. Fox was now frozen. "Heh." The two oddly brutal Ice Climbers knocked him down the glacier with their foward smash.

"... Pika..." the yellow mouse was weakened by the coldness. The electricity he had was only a small spark.

Snake resisted the rough weather and sneaked up behind Popo. "Don't move." He covered Popo's mouth so Nana wouldn't hear his call for help. He implanted a mine bomb on him.

Snake jumped out of the way, just when it exploded. "WAAAAaaaaaah!!!!... Ting."

"I'm getting kinda hungry..." muttered Snake. He then stared at the still-weak Pikachu. "Mmmm... Dinner..." He then took out his knife... "Pika...?"

**THIS HAS BEEN BLOCKED FOR THE FACT THAT THIS IS T.**

**Norfair (Lemme in you bastard!)**

"... Another wave..." Pit said plainly, as a huge wave came. It didn't matter to Pit though, since he can fly high over them. People like Samus, Link, and Ike, however...

"AHHHH!!! HOT!!!!" Ike cried out in pain. "Not so hot for me..." Samus scoffed. "That's because you have a suit of armor!" Link yelled out, groaning with fire and burn marks on his tunic. Suddenly, there was a HUGE wave. A capsule appeared out of nowhere.

"GAH! GET IN!" "I'M GOING IN!" "ME TOO!" Ike, Link, and Samus all went inside. The capsule entrance was soon closed. "Another wa- Woah..." He stared at the wave which covered the whole screen. "... Crap..." He dashed to the capsule. "LEMME IN!!!!!" "Finders keepers, losers sucks." Samus remarked, muffled by the small capsule. "... CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nowhere else to go, he was trapped. "... Uhhhhh... Great." The wave crashed down on the stage. "NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!!!..." He soon rocketed side-ways, and a K.O.

_A/N: Finished. Yay. D By the way, I like Pikachu, it's just that Snake likes eating rats. So yeah... Here's the responses!_

_jamie lord of the gingers: Ehhh... I won't really do that. I like to do them separately... But I might just so I can use chapters. People don't like 100 and more chapters, right?_

_Zadok: Lol. The Ice Climbers' FS must be unexpected then, especially at the end. I'm gonna do Samus's FS next if the update tomorrow isn't very good to make a drabble on. By the way, TOMORROW IS DEC. 3RD! I hope for a good update. _

_Ok... Finally over... Well, almost. Keep those requests and reviews comin'! Especially since I might run out of ideas. Well, see ya!_


	6. Samus's FS

You SHOULD know where the disclaimer is.

_A/N: No one voted yet... Oh well. Anyway, let's get to the drabble! It's __**NOT**__ Friend List, but it will have a reference... Cookie is someone finds out about it. Ok, here it goes!_

**Samus's Final Smash (I'mma fire mah lazar! SHOOP DA WOOP!)**

Sonic ran as fast as he could (which is like, lightning) towards the smash ball. Just when he got there, someone swiped it. "Hehehe... Moron." Samus mocked, her gun on the forehead of Sonic. "..." Sonic dashed away in a trail of smoke. She grinned from beneath her helmet. Diddy, an unfortunate soon-to-be victim, wondered what was Sonic running away from.

"What's going on...? Ohhhh... Nooo..." Diddy finally took notice as a blast of blue which overcame him and swallow him whole. What made the situation worse was that they were in Bridge of Eldin. That means that there is no place to run. Sonic gasped for air as he made a short stop. Even that short stop gave the laser enough time to reach him.

"GAH!!!!" he was swallowed in it too. As soon as it ended, they were blasted off in different directions, both K.O.ed. Samus smirked. "Mission, complete." She then turned into Zero Suit Samus... Then all of a sudden, a smart bomb was thrown at her from behind. "What the-" She was K.O.ed almost immediately after the colorful explosion ended. "Real men use items. Learn it." Snake smirked.

_A/N: Not my best... Oh well. I didn't like today's update… Could've been better…. This is also my shortest chapter so far, apparently. Well, that's about it! See ya!_


	7. Returning Pokemon and Battle for the SB

_A/N: Argh... Sorry for the delay. I was busy yesterday... Pgasniper get's a cookie! So, ironicly, both new updates seem to fit for a drabble. No references here, also. So, let's get to it!_

**Returning Pokemon****(Stop it with the damn returning things unless it's with characters!)**

"Charizard, get that pokeball!" (You can sense the irony here.) Charizard did as it's master told him to do.

"Return!" Charizard was soon sent back in his pokeball with the pokeball he got. The trainer's eyes gleamed. "Yay! Two Pokeballs in one!" Mario threw a pokeball right in front of him. It was... Suicune. "GAH!!!!!!! I. NEED. THAT. POKEMON!!" he cried, throwing a pokeball at it. The storm-thing he whipped up blocked the pokeball. "GO!!!! IVYSAUR!!!" Ivysaur came onto the fray. Unfortunately he got trapped in the 'storm'. "... Gah... Stupid pokemon..." He just stood there staring at the creature untill it disappeared.

"I'm on a poke-roll! Woo!" Mario shouted in joy, as Yoshi was caught up in his Entei, Ivysaur was getting pummeled again by another Suicune, and King Dedede was pretty much owned by Lugia with an Aeroblast. Mario took another pokeball and threw it. Mew came out. "Yay! Mew, gimme your CD!" "Mew." It dropped a sticker instead. When Mario checked to look at it, he frowned. "Damn cheap pokemon..." It was a goomba.

**The Battle for the Smash Ball! (IT'S MINE! MINE YOU SEE?!)**

"Hey look a smash ball... Wait a sec... SMASH BALL?!?!" Mario realized. Mario jumped up to get it. After pummeling it so fast that no one saw it, hi eyes turned yellow. "DIE!!!!" The Mario Finale blasted towards them. Peach dodged it easily with her floatiness and parasol. Link and Samus, however, wasn't so lucky. "IT BURNS!!!" "OUCH!!!!" Mario chuckled evilly. "Hehehe..." He looked up and saw another smash ball. "YAY!" He pummeled it and got the Final Smash. "DI- GAH!!!!" Samus hit Mario with her cannon to get the Smash ball. "Yay- huh?" It disappeared. Link gave a sigh of relief.

Mario smirked and kicked Link for a K.O. "Heh..." Link came back with a Final Smash. "...Dammit... Stupid Pity Final Smash..." Link smiled and used his Final Smash on Mario. "GAH! OUCH!!" Samus and Peach watched as Mario was brutally murdered. Link prepared for the final hit. "Yah!!!!" Mario flew for a K.O.

_A/N: Okies... Now for the responses to the reviews!_

_pgasniper: Lol thanks. I was wondering WHY no one thought of it yet... And yes. You get the cookie. XD  
_

_punch bag: XD Sakurai has a weird sense of humor..._

_Zadok: Well, that would be in a Zero Suit Samus chapter..._

_Zantok: Lmao. You're too late. XD I'll give you a crumb of a cookie. I'll keep them coming too. _

_Well that wraps it up! See ya!_


	8. King Dedede's FS

_A/N: Ahh.. Finally Dedede's FS... Also, time for a special coming soon. Why/what's a special, you may ask? Well, I'm doing a special because I have reached __**1,000 hits.**__ Isn't that awesome? XD Basically... Specials are characters unconfirmed that are wanted in Brawl. And __**YOU**__ guys decide who will be in it... I have 3 choices. These are probably the most poplular 3rd party characters besides Sonic, but he's there already. They are: Megaman, Bomberman, and Geno. You gotta review to vote or look at my new poll now at my userpage. It will end in __**THREE DAYS.**__ For next special, I want you guys to tell me what third party characters you want. I will pick only one reasonable character and the 2 losers from last vote, and it continues on. Well, time for the drabble!_

**Dedede's Final Smash (... Doesn't Dedede look WRONG on those screenshots?...)**

"IT'S MINE!!!! MINE I TELL YOU!!!!" shouted the greedy King Dedede, using his hammer to bash off his opponents. He did a powerful hammer attack that destroyed the Smash ball in one hit. "CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dedede shouted, as his Waddle Dee army came in the Smashville in a tremor-like way. Kirby gasped and jumped on Donkey Kong for protected, using the Footstool Jump over and over again. "OW!!!! MY SPINE!!!" Donkey Kong screamed. Waddle Dees and occasionaly Gordos hit the poor Kong.

Yoshi had trouble dodging, because of that, he ate all of the Waddle Dees. He kept on eating them untill... "YOSHI!!!!" He ate a Gordo. He lied there in pain as Waddle Dees literally covered him and throwed him off the stage for a K.O.

Finally, the army ended. Donkey Kong was badly beaten by now. A lone Waddle Dee carried the heavy Donkey Kong out of the stage and hopped off too.

"... Poyo..." (If you never knew, poyo is the noise Kirby makes in the crappy anime. Since it's the only sound known from him, Kirby writers use it to their advantage. Just a little fun fact.) Kirby was laid on the floor, tired. King Dedede laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed... Until he laughed so hard, that he rolled out of the stage, making Kirby the winner.

_A/N: Ok! Finished. And here's the responses!_

_Zadok: Lol. It's definitely random. XD I'm making the next old update a Zero Suit Chapter._

_P.T. Piranha: I'm not really the generic type. I like keeping my stories original. And I think I rushed so that's probably why I forgot that you had to attack the smash ball._

_Mega Mario: I'll do that soon! After Zero Suit Samus._

_Well that's about it. See ya!_


	9. Zero Suit Samus

Disclai- AHHH!!! You know where it is already!

_A/N: Zero Suit Samus now! Yay! By the way, this is the alternate ending to Chapter Five. This WILL be actiony people... I guess it's because of that stupid Samus vs. Master Chief video... This has italics since I like writing fights in italics for some odd reason. Anyway, tomorrow is Stage Builder and that day after is the special and some other update. Just tellin'. I actually got TWO votes... Amazing. Also, Bomberman is winning. I'll continue the other vote after this one ends. So let's get on with the drabble?_

**Zero Suit Samus ("ZOMG ZeR0 sUiT s4mus iz HAWT!!1!112!one!!" - P. T. Piranha. Very true about people.)**

_After Samus did her Final Smash, she soon turned into Zero Suit Samus. "Come and get it" she shouted to Snake, who was throwing the Smart Bomb. Unfortunately, Samus paralyzed Snake before he can do anything. She took out her whip and was about to hit Snake until he disappeared. Snake was now behind her and caught her, making her unable to do anything. Snake soon implanted the Smart Bomb he had on her. However, one of ZSS's hands were free and it just so happened to be the one holding the gun. She shot Snake, took off the Smart Bomb, and threw it at Snake. He was shocked to realize that it was about to explode right on him. _**BOOOOOOOM!!!!**

"Real men STILL use iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeems!!!" cried Snake. K.O. She spinned her gun and called it a day after she had a great battle... Until sudden noob mail came to her mailbox to talk about how awesome she was. She sighed and muttered curse words on her way back home.

_A/N: Ahh the randomness... Well, I think I'm finished! See ya!_


	10. Stage Builder

Disclaimer: Mashiro Sakurai is owned by me with companies (Sora Ltd.) and Smash Bros. is a character of companies... What the hell?!?!

_A/N: Stage builder time! Yay! By the way people, vote! Last day to vote for the special! You WON'T be disappointed by this drabble, Stage Builder! Trust me. You'll laugh like CRAZY... Or at least get a chuckle. NO new votes yet... People! This is the last day to vote! And now on to the drabble!_

**Stage Builder (How the hell could I do this? Wait and see...)**

"Lalalala..." Lucas walked about a vast land of NOTHING. "Why am I here, I dunno, lalalalala..." A platform was now at the middle bottom of the stage. Gravity soon kicked in. "Gah!" Lucas made a double jump to safety.

"Whew..." Now another 3 more blocks made Lucas stand on a simple flat platform. Now he was controlled by some person. He was now having forced K.O.s over and over again.

"AHHHHH!!! HELP!!!!! WHO IS THIS HORRIBLE PERSON DOING THIS!!!?!?!" Suddenly, the K.O.s stopped. A "Would you like to Save This?" appeared above Lucas. The person clicked "Yes.". Lucas sighed. "Boring people... Get some unique stuff, geez! And now I'm gonna play here..." he gasped and realized by now. "FOREVER!!!" he wept on the floor.

_In a place far far far far far far far far away..._

"I sense a disturbance... Oh well!" Bowser ignored a scream from a certain psychic far far far far far far far far away. He walked around his vast space of nothing. Suddenly, spikes surrounded him. "... GWAH!" Before he can fall to his peril to the spikes, a platform saved him from his supposed death.

Bowser kept on falling into the spikes being controlled by someone. "OUCH!!! EEK!!! MURDE- RUR!" Like Lucas before, there was a "Would you like to Save this?" above Bowser. And the reply was "Ok.". Bowser's dragon eyes widened.. "... I'M IN A CAGE DEATH TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" The Tv was shut off.

_In a place far far far far far fa- -gunshot- WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!_

Meta-Knight heard Bowser's shout for help. "... Sucks to be him." He was playing in a massive stage with spikes and floating platforms and all kinds of goodies of a great stage you can think of. "Ahh... This has GOTTA be the best stage..." Meta-Knight flied around freely, taking on any contender with ease since he studied the stage.

_In some other place..._

Yoshi, Pikachu, Sonic, and Donkey Kong all wonder WHY they were in cages. Apparently, sometimes food would come in. Donkey Kong, using his translator, finally figured it out. "... Are we in a zoo...?" "Apparently so..." Pikachu replied, using his Poke-Translator.

"Well this sucks..." Donkey Kong replied. "... Why would people wanna see me? I'm a dinosaur, geez!" Yoshi agreed with his Yoshi-translator. "I kissed a human too for my sake... Why can't I get out of here since I'm more human?!?!" Everyone else stared at Sonic. "... Whaaaat...?" "Uhh... Dude, you actually kissed a human...?" Pikachu asked again. "... Yeah why...?" "..."

_A/N: I think this is my best and longest drabble yet. And yes. Sonic actually DOES kissed a human in his undoubtly worst game he has had so far, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Freaky... Anyway, that's it! See ya!_


	11. Special: Bomberman and The Summit

I'm not talking about the disclaimer. No way. IT'S IN THE FIRST CHAPTER PEOPLE!!!

_A/N: 10 chapters mark! It's also been one week! Here's hoping to 10 chapters and many more! Anyways, Bomberman won in a amazing two votes in a rough battle... Oh wait. Only two people voted. Well, I'll give credit to those 2 people for voting. Well, you know what's the updates, right? If you don't, it's Bomberman and The Summit as requested by Mega Mario (Thanks!). And here's the drabbles!_

**Special:****Bomberman! (Quick, get to the Bomb Cave!)**

"…. Who are you again…?" Meta-Knight asked, forgetting his name once again. "I am… BOMBERMAN!" Bomberman took pride in basically everything about him. "How can you not know me? I am Bomberman, who has one of THE best games in the world! I saved blah blah blah… Blah blah blah blah!?!?! BLAH!!!! Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah? Blah! Blah blah blah….

_Seven hours of bragging later…._

"…. And I have the best multiplayer games in the world. Any questions?" Meta-Knight was awaken from his nap. "… Uhh… Yeah… Isn't Smash Brothers the best multi-player game in the world?" Bomberman scoffed. "I'm in it, aren't I?" "True, I guess… Hey, go smash with your 3rd Party friends…. I'm sure they would like to hear your story while you defeat them… And look! Mario is there too. Your rival. Even better."

Meta-Knight flew off as fast as he could. Bomberman nodded. "He's right. I SHOULD tell them about my awesomeness." He took out a bomb and threw it at Sonic. The bomb had extra power, so it could hit Mario and Snake too. "Aww… How cute…. A little bom-" The bomb exploded right in Sonic's face. The explosion K.O.ed the three of them in one hit. He took out another power-up. It was unfortunately, the skull. He was much slower than before. "GAH!!" Meta-Knight came back and took the chance to hit Bomberman. He finished him off with an up-smash. "Heh…." He flew off again. "…. What the heeeeeell?!?!…. Ting."

** The Summit (omg globel wamign lol)**

"... We... Finally... Did it... Popo... We made it up..." "Yes... Finally..." Popo and Nana were tired out of their mind as they finally reached the summit of Icicle Mountain. Nana was so tired, that she practically fainted. Popo suddenly noticed something. "…. A crack…?" He also noticed three other smashers, Fox, Donkey Kong, and Captain Falcon, (Yeah, I said Captain Falcon. EVERYONE knows he's back, so why not?) was hitting a specific spot of the summit. There was a last hit. "FALCON PUUUUNCH!!!"

His eyes widened. "NOOOO!!!!!!!" The punch made cracks that popped other cracks. Soon, the Summit was sliding down the Icicle Mountain. Popo was terrified as Nana landed in the water. Instead of a drowning death, she was eaten by the fish from Balloon Fighter. "……AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Popo rushed to Captain Falcon, and froze him. He then pushed him down the used-to-be Summit into the water. Fox was chased and murdered by the Ice Climber's Mallet.

Donkey Kong took out a barrel and flew away from the stage. "…. Damn." Popo sighed, became emo, and decided to suicide down the water…… Only to realize he had two stocks, the Summit was magically back up, and Nana was with him too! "HURRAH!!!" The Ice Climbers won the battle, somehow….

_A/N: Ok. That was kinda random. XD I can make a B-moveset for Bomberman right now._

_B- Power-up. Bomberman takes a power-up from nowhere that effects him in different ways. 50 chance it's a skull, which makes you either don't throw bombs, or you're slower. The other 50 chance is you get extra power, and the ability to have more than one bomb._

_B side- Bomb. Pretty self-explanatory. You kick your bomb to the direction you want it to go to._

_B up- Bomb Up. Bomberman puts a bomb below him and it explodes. Think Sonic's b-up, except you get damage, but more height._

_B-down- Big Bomb. Bomberman charges to make his bomb bigger. It causes more damage than a regular bomb, but otherwise the same._

_Final Smash: Massive Bomb (for lack of better name). A bomb that is as big as the Battlefield comes on the stage. There is a countdown from 10 to 0.The other people must break it before the time runs out. If there is success, nothing happens. If not, it obviously explodes. The explosion nearly covers the entire screen. Bomberman takes 150 of damage, but is not K.O.ed. However, the explosion lasts for at least two K.O.s for everyone else. Easter Egg: If it's on New Year's Day, instead of a huge explosion is a rain of fireworks as a homage to Happy New Year. No damage to the characters. Isn't that nice?_

_I like my moveset. XD Anyways, here's the responses to the reviews. They both destroyed the drought of reviews we had. Thank you!_

_Mega Mario: Well I did it! Hope you enjoyed the randomness like these drabbles always had been!_

_JAROCKI508: Hmmm… That would be hard to make a music update, but I'll see I can do…_

_That's it! Probably my longest chapter. XD See ya! _


	12. Bonsly and Homerun Contest

The disclaimer is at my home. I left it. D

_A/N:I was busy yesterday... So of course, another double. oo Not much to say now... So let's get to the drabble!_

**Bonsly (-waters a Bonsly- ... It's rock...? Oops...)**

"Bonsly!" The little rock tree pokemon came out of it's pokeball. "Ooo... It's a walking tree... It looks thirsty!" The unwitting Fox splashed water on the poor rock pokemon. "Bonsly!!!!!" It was furious now. Bowser came down to the platform of where Fox was at after beating up Sonic. "Ooo. A tree. I know how to use it the proper way." His sharp teeth was made into a grin as he picked it up and tried to bite it, 'YOUCH!" "The rock-hard pokemon broke Bowser's teeth. "AHAHAHA!!!!" Fox laughed at Bowser. Bowser threw away as a reflex to his pain.

Bonsly was glad to hit him. The blow made Fox flew over (Ahaha. Fox is such a wimp. He dies in every drabble I put him in. XD) which lead into a K.O.As soon as Bonsly landed, it rammed into Bowser. "YOUCH EVEN MORE!!!" The blow made the VERY heavy dragon fly over the stage like a plane. The game ended. "And the winner is... BONSLY!" Bonsly made his stance as Pokemon victory music came. "Bonsly!"

**Homerun Contest (... Is he staring at me...? STOP IT!!!)**

"Please don't hurt me!" pleaded the crying Sandbag. Unfortunately, Mario didn't speak his language. So to him, all he heard was silence. "What shall be my'a strategy today?" asked Mario to himself. "Ok... Throw, aerial forward, smash right, smash up, Mario Tornado and uhhh... How about aerial up? Yeah... That sounds'a fine..." Mario got ready for the announcer after making his strategy.

"Ready? G- not! G- no! Go no! GO!" 'What'a hell is wrong with the announcer?" Mario did his strategy. Now all he had to was to swing the bat. "PSHTING!" It apparently made the world record... Why did I say "It"? Well... "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOWWWW!!!!" "Yes! Take that, bitch!" The Sandbag jumped for happiness. "WOOO!!! WORLD RECORD, BITCH!!!!"

_A/N: Lol. I added a more __italian, or rather Mario accent to Mario. I'm wondering if that was the right thing to do. Oh well. A response now!_

_Mega Mario: I can do The items and this, but not the Crates and barrels... It seems hard to me to make..._

_By the way, JAROCKI508, I'm making a music update soon. I'm gonna need the idea somehow... So expect one some time around this week. Maybe even tomorrow. Well, that's it! See ya!_


	13. Team

Mario punched the disclaimer fifty times til it fell to the ground. "FINISH HIM!" Mario took out a... STAR! (Tsk tsk. Now we must wonder why Sakurai is generic...) "This should've'a been my final smash!" The star gave him almost unlimited power. The original star theme from Mario Bros. came. Mario was pixelated. Mario ran to the disclamah and made it die. "FATALITY!"

_A/N: Enjoyed my tiny drabble? All for the stupid disclaimer, which I actually HATE to repeat over 9000!!!! times. But seriously. Why didn't Sakurai think of "Super Starman" instead of teh non-Mario related, "Mario Finale". Yes, I spelt "the" wrong on purpose. Now let's get on to the drabble. I decided to FINALLY pick one update of my own instead of requests... It's... Team?_

**Team (Can Sakurai make names a little more complex, like Subspace Co-op? Guess not...)**

"DAMMIT, GO FASTER!!!!!" Pit yelled to the non-responsive Mario. Too bad Mario was the first player. "THERE'S A FRIGGIN' SUBSPACE EXPLOSION RIGHT BEHIND US AND YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE!!!" True to his words, the purple explosion was swallowing everything in site. It was a mere 1 mile away, the explosion getting faster each breathing moment. "DAMMIT WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE AND THE SMASH WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED, DON'T YOU CARE?!?!" "... Sorry. I was'a taking a break." Mario looked to behind to notice the Subspace explosion. It was barely yards away by now. "... MAMMA MIA!!!"

Mario ran as fast as he can. "Finall- GAH! OUCH!" Pit was getting dragged by Mario. The thing is, Pit was dragged while on the rocky ground. Mario was like a bullet, rocketing passed the Subspace Army. However, the explosion was just as fast. It was INCHES away from Pit. The speed made one of his sandal-thing fall off. The sandal literally disappeared in the explosion.Now friction was torturing him, or at least his foot. "OUCH!!! GAH!! MA-... OUCH! -RIO!!! STOP!!!" He didn't hear him. Just then, a HUGE boulder blocked their path. "... Ahhh... The life of the 2D-yet-3D-characters in adventure mode..." Mario tossed Pit up in the air. "SAVE YOURSELF!!!! FLY!!!!" Mario was soon stopped by the boulder with a thud and enveloped in the purple explosion. Pit flied as fast as he can... Until he realized his fake angel wings lost it's batteries... "... Crap." Pit fell like a rock down to his doom.

_In Subspace..._

Pit and Mario are trophies, yet they are communicating somehow in the trophy world. "Idiot. It's all YOUR fault..." "It's not'a my fault. YOU'RE the one who didn't speak loud enough..." Pit tried to run over to Mario and slap him, but instead he fell down. "Haha. Loser." "Shut. Up."

_A/N: Well, that's it! See ya!... NOT! My friend Bloody, AKA AngelDevilHanyou on wanted a part two with our mains. So let's continue!_

"I sense a disturbance..." Meta Knight noted while walking around, killing primids among the various soldiers in the Subspace Army. "Uhh... Who cares? Let's go!" The two, after hours and hours of walking, found the Halberd hovering in the air. "MY SHIP!!!" Meta Knight flew rapidly towards it. "WAIT!!!! DON'T FORGET ME!!!" Ike grabbed on to Meta Knight before he can get there. The puffball with a mask desperately tried fly to his ship, but Ike's weight made him unable to go anywhere.

"NOO!!! MY SHIP!!!" he cried as the Halberd flew off, sending purple blobs down. Meta Knight glared at the innocent Ike. "... Whaaaaaaat?" Meta Knight sighed and gave up flying. Ike dropped him just to add to the pain. "OUCH..." "Well let's go!!!!" Ike didn't notice Meta Knight and crushed him by stepping on him. "Ugh... Idiot..." Wario came out of nowhere and turned Meta Knight into a trophy. "... Hello..?" Ike said, poking the trophy. Wario took Meta Knight away and left to nowhere as a Subspace bomb came RIGHT in front of Ike. "Happy New Years? Yay! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!!! 4!!!! 3!!!!!! 2!!!!!!!! 1!!!!!!!!!!!" Boom.

_In the trophy world..._

Ike's trophy was standing on Meta Knight's trophy. "Happy New Year, Meta Knight!!! Yay!!!!" "... Someone help me... Anyone...? NOOO!!!" Meta Knight shouted for help. "Look, I'm Link!" Ike somehow stuck his "Master Sword" onto Meta Knight. Blood poured out of Meta Knight. "Yay!!! Time to save Zelda!!!!" He stared at the Zelda trophy. "..."

_A/N: This is the 2nd longest chapter I bet... And possibly the randomest, if that's even a WORD. (Plus, I made a mini-tiny-microscopic-plot! Hurray!) I made Ike a TOTAL idiot... He'll be normal in the other drabbles. So don't worry, Ike fans. oo Well, that's that. See ya!!!_


	14. Donkey Kong Music

Know what? Fine. I'll put a disclaimer. Disclaimer: Smash Bros. belong to Mashiro Sakurai (Sora Ltd. And no. Not the Sora from Kingdom Hearts) and the characters belong to each of their respected companies. Except King Dedede, Kirby, and Meta Knight. They're in Sora Ltd. DUH...

_A/N: Ok... This chapter WAS gonna be Mario Circuit... But I don't really have an idea about it at the moment. So, instead I'll do that music update I promised to do. We'll see HOW I could do it... So let's get to the drabble!_

** Donkey Kong Music (What kind of remix is this?!?!)**

Mario and Donkey Kong was having a friendly chat in Rumble Falls when... "... Ugh... What kind of music is that...?" Donkey Kong used his translator. "I don't'a know, Donkey Kong... Wait a sec..." He noticed Peach there too. "Hey Mario! Lovely day today, isn't it?" With the music, he turned to Donkey Kong, then Peach, then Donkey Kong, then Peach...

_Flashback..._

"Don't worry! I'll save you Pauline!" Mario, or rather "Jumpman" jumped over the barrels. He wondered WHY Donkey Kong didn't beat him up with his strength instead of throwing barrels at him. "Jumpman! Saaaaaaave meeeee!!!" Pauline cried out. Donkey Kong seemed to have an unlimited supply of barrels... I wonder how. Jumpman finally got up there and found Pauline captured... Donkey Kong interrupted and took Pauline. "NOO!!! Pauline, I'll save youuuu!!!!"

_End Flashback..._

"... Donkey Kong... You..." He looked up to find that Donkey already had Peach, or "Pauline". "Mariooooo!!!!" Donkey Kong was throwing barrels at Mario. "Don't worry Pauline, Jumpman will save you!" "... Jumpman? Who the hell are you talking about, Mario? I'm Peach." "Jumpman" didn't notice what Peach said, and jumped over the barrels. The music continued to hypnotize the two. Mario finally got up there. Instead of saving Peach, he threw Donkey Kong to the left. "So we're gonna have to fight ya, eh?"

"... We? That's it!" Peach kicked the stereo and it suddenly stopped the music. "... Whew..." Peach sighed as Maro and Donkey Kong were back to their old selves. "... What just happened?" Mario asked Donkey Kong. "I dunno... All I remember was nostalgia... And boom... I'm here..." Mario looked over to Peach. "Do you know what'a happened...?" "Well..." Suddenly, the screen got dark. A roar and giant steps came from the stop of Rumble Falls. "... Bowser?..." GIGA Bowser came down in front of them. "... Uhhh... Help?" Giga Bowser DESTROYED Mario and Donkey Kong in one move. He grabbed Peach and carried her away... The Super Mario Bros. Lose Theme was played.

_A/N: Mario and Donkey Kong got owned... Anyway, there's another review drought apparently. I don't like asking this, but review please? Thanks in advance. Well, see ya!_


	15. Stafy and Waluigi

The disclaimer was sick today, so it won't be here.

_A/N: Aha...A double update... But what's this? Two assist trophies? Well, I can't make two different drabbles... So I'll make ONE! Yay! Also, I'm really happy with the amount of reviews I got. I just wanted to know if anyone was alive. XD There's also TWO versions of this... Good Dream and Nightmare. You'll see why. Let's go! So let's begin!_

**Waluigi and Stafy (Ahhh Sakurai... Just when I thought you can make characters with potential confirmed...)**

**Good Dream (Stafy)**

Luigi (Yeah, I said another unconfirmed character. So what?) walked around his mansion (Aww come on. If Luigi's obviously in, why not Luigi's Mansion?). The place was dark and no one was here... He suddenly heard something. He noticed a door bursting with light, which is VERY unusual for the mansion. He was not noticing a ghostly figure right behind him... The Boo cackled with laughter so softly that Luigi barely heard it. Luigi slowly entered the door, the Boo following. Suddenly, a beam of yellow spun to hit the Boo behind him.

The Boo withered away on contact."Woah!" Luigi noticed the Boo just before Stafy hit it. He stared at the star (Fun fact: He's not a starfish. He's a star.) that shined with bright yellow light. Suddenly, Kirby came out of nowhere. "Poyo...! Poyo? Poyo!" (Translation: It's me, Kirby! Luigi, is your dream ok? It looks like it's great!") Suddenly, Kirby noticed Stafy. "... POYO!!!!!" (Translation: MY RIVAL, STAFY!!!) (Stafy can talk in his anime and more... So he's talking in here too...) "KIRBY, MY RIVAL!!!" They both glared at each other menacingly. "POYO!!!!!!!!" (HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!?!) "I FOLLOWED YOUR WARP STAR!!!" Luigi took a few steps back and ran away, ending his dream. He then woke up. "Mamma mia... What a dream..."

**Nightmare (Waluigi)**

It was a sunny, happy day in Smashville. The bee were buzzing. The flowers were blooming. The birds chirping. The Animal Crossers laughing with joy... Yes, everything seemed alright to Luigi. He welcomed with wide arms the nice day he had. Suddenly, the Sun faded in dark clouds. The flowers withered. The bees dead. The birds stopped chirping and dropped dead on the grass. The Crossers scurried away. Luigi saw the terror before his eyes. "... W-... Why is this happening...?" Luigi asked himself. "Wahahaha! Die!" Suddenly, a tennis ball was shot straight at Luigi. The hit spun Luigi and made him fall to the ground. "Ugh... What was that...?"

Waluigi came out of the shadows. "C'mere, moron!" He whacked Luigi multiple times with his tennis racket, sometimes jumping on him. By now, Luigi was badly beaten. "Ehhh... Mamma mia..." "Wahahaha! NOW DIE!!!" He then gave a massive kick. The kick was so powerful, it made Luigi fly out of the flying platform and hit a wall. He fell flat on his face, unconscious... Then, a warpstar appeared and accidently hit Waluigi. "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!... Ting." Kirby walked down to Luigi and slapped him a few times. "Poyo!" (Translation: Wake up!) Everything else was fading. Silence. He stopped breathing. "Poyo? POYO!!!!" Translation: "Luigi? LUIGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WOAH!!" Luigi had a horrible nightmare. "It was all a dream. It was all a dream..." He repeated to himself. Luigi felt something wet. He looked down and saw that something made his pajamas wet. "... Crap..."

_A/N: This was REALLY random. REALLY random. Anyway... I made Stafy a rival to Kirby since they're SO similar... So yeah. Props to the people who reviewed, by the way. Here's the responses!_

_Mega Mario: Ehh... Yeah. I'll get an idea for it tomorrow, most likely._

_Zadok: Lol. I was wondering why you didn't review for a long time. I don't know Half Life 2, though...If I get the chance to, I would play it. I also only have a Wii... And Half-Life is for PS3/Xbox 360, right? I don't have those/that._

_Paper Dimentio: Now that I think about it, you're right. That was probably my best so far. I'm glad you lol'd a few times. XD As an author, it makes you wish you didn't know this story then you read it and laugh at it. I would like to see how it would be like if you laugh at your own story..._

_JAROCK1508: Ok! I did it:D_

_Well, that's it. See ya!_


	16. Pokemon Trainer

The disclaimer is still sick... -hides the blood stains on shirt- Hehehe... Definitely sick...

_A/N: Yay! 15 chapters, 3000 hits, and 20 reviews! I've reached a milestone. Now if only I got 1 more alert and favorites... That would be something. 5 alerts and favorites then. Anyway! Since I STILL (Yeah, still.) can't find an idea for Mario Circuit... I looked on back on my reviews, and found that Zadok requested for the Pokemon Trainer. I apparently didn't see that so yeah... I'm gonna do it now! Let's get to the drabble!_

**Pokemon Trainer/Red/Ash/Whatever (Sakurai, next time say it out loud. We all know it's Red, not Pokemon Trainer...)**

"... And you are...?" Meta Knight asked a Pokemon Trainer, doing his usual "Welcome" to the new smashers. It was Red, since he basically looked EXACTLY like him. "I am Red and here are my pokemon." He took out three pokemon and sent them out. Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle all came out. "Roar." "Ivysaur." "Squirtle." He called them back in their pokeballs. Meta Knight sighed. "Your pokemon sucks. They have no charisma. You're boring. Hell, even your description and sentences has no charisma. Can't you be more cheerful?" "... Uhhh... Ok?" He walked and left. "DAMMIT, BE MORE DETAILED!!!!" Meta Knight dashed after the red person-thing. He sliced and sliced and sliced and sliced and sliced Red, brutally murdering him.

After killing him, he stopped to look at his sword, the Galaxia. The said sword was covered in blood. Then he looked over to Red. "... Ummm... Sorry..." Suddenly, a police car sound came. "Put your hands up in the air!!!" Meta Knight gasped and dragged the body. He ran into a door with a "DANGER!" sign on it. He threw the body in. "Whew..." Behind the door was apparently thousands of fangirls. "Woo! A new hottie to make fanfics about!" Meta Knight cleaned himself up with no evidence. The police (which consisted of Bowser and King Dedede) came along with a police car sound-thing. "What happened? We heard horrible screams of death... It sounded like Red's." King Dedede remarked. "Yeah and we heard the fangirls saying something about a hott-..." Bowser and King Dedede gasped. "... No... NO... NOOOOOO!!! WE GOT A SMASHER DOWN!! SMASHER DOWN!!!" they both cried. "Uh, yeah... He went inside the "DANGER" door... Wait... I just got another smasher in romance fanfics..." "You did WHAT?!?!" King Dedede shouted, staring at the short purple knight. "Uhh... Hehe..."

And that's how the Pokemon Trainer got in this mess. Poor Pokemon Trainer...

_A/N: Random, but true. well, I know PT (Pokemon Trainer) has only like, two or three romance fanfics about him, but it sure is a start... Now for the responses!_

_JAROCKI508: Thanks. XD But, what do you mean by "actually during that weird 15-minute thing, you can see a haunted castle like stage."? I was kinda confused by that... I MIGHT do alternate costumes A.K.A. Color changes soon..._

_Also, I made Pokemon Trainer dull just for fun. Don't take it seriously, Pokemon Trainer/Red/Ash/Whatever fans! Also, if you haven't noticed..._

_Melee Mains: Bowser, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Luigi, and (kinda) Falco._

_Brawl soon-to-be Mains: Bowser, Meta Knight, (I hope) Jigglypuff, (I hope again) Ganondorf, (I hope again and again) Luigi, and finally, King Dedede._

_Yeah. Now you know why I like to include Meta Knight and Bowser in my drabbles. So yeah. That's about it! See ya!_


	17. Bridge of Eldin and Color Changes

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah (Blah Ltd.). Blah blah blah blah blah.

_A/N: Yeah... Anyway I got a request from Zantok (Thanks!) about Bridge of Eldin and one by JAROCKI508 (Thanks!) about color changes. The Bridge of Eldin is the continuity of Pictochat. :D Ahhh... Good times. I'm also, since it's easier, gonna put the responses at the top of the 'story'. If you don't like it, PM me or email me. So here's the responses:_

_JAROCKI508: I still don't get what you're talking about... Sorry!_

_Zantok: Lol. Welcome back. I'm doing the Bridge of Eldin, but... I already did Returning Pokemon on Chapter 6._

_Also, if you don't know how to email me or PM me, go to my userpage and you should find in my bio, "Email" or "Action". You SHOULD know what to do from there. Plus, if there's like 4 reviews, the responses will be at the bottom. The poll, by the way, is ended. No remake for me! Which is kinda easier. Now, there's a new poll. It's aweshome. Now enough talking, let's get to the drabbles!_

**Bridge of Eldin (Yawn. Seriously. There's like, only one platform and it breaks and looks like it never ends...)**

"Argh... Why'd you have to hit me like that, Meta Knight?" Wario was rubbing his head from the powerful blow Meta Knight gave to Wario. "You deserved it. Pictochat sucks." Wario frowned when he heard the response. "Link, pick a stage already!" Bowser yelled. "Ok ok. Gimme some time, geez." Link then picked his home stage, Bridge of Eldin. "... LINK!!! NOOOO-" Too late. Everyone did their intros. Meta Knight made a landing from the sky, doing a pose like an emo. "I'M NOT EMO!" Link appeared in a whirlwind of some kind. Bowser walked through a fire wall. (I'm making Wario's intro up.) Wario came in his motorcycle, jumped off, and did his infamous "Wahahaha!". "**GO!**" Everyone was staring at Link. "... Whaaaat?" King Bulbin came along and threw a bomb at Bowser. Bowser didn't notice, and was exploded into the oblivion. "Gwa?" He was still standing up. "Ouch. See?" Bowser walked over to the Lord Bullbo and fried it. He then feasted on it. "Mmm... Pig..." King Bulbin was also fried and eaten... Well yeah...

Link was terrified yet relieved at the same time. "Hehehe..." Suddenly, Wario and Meta Knight's piece of bridge fell down. Meta Knight used his wings to fly to safety. "... Why must I always die...?" Wario asked himself. Due to his weight, he fell down quickly. The motorcycle Wario had also fell. Thud. "Ouch..." Thud again, from his motorcycle. Wario fell unconscious soon after impact. Otherwise, K.O.ed. Link ran around and around, not knowing what to do. Bowser appeared with wings after eating King Bulbin and Lord Bullbo... Lord Bullbo gives you wings. (Cookie to the person who gets the reference. Then again, it's kinda obvious.) Meta Knight pointed to Link and Bowser nodded. Bowser carried Meta Knight who was carrying Link in the air. "... Wha...?" They both spun and spun and spun. Think Mario swinging Bowser in Super Mario 64 only that Mario is helping another person swing Bowser. Meta Knight let go of Link. They were position towards the bridge, so they basically threw Link at the bridge. "Gaaaaaaaa!!!" shouted Link as he was tossed like a bullet to the bridge, breaking it easily and heading for a head-first landing.

Wario suddenly woke up, rubbing his head again. "Ugh... What happened...?" He looked up and sighed. "... Crap..." BOOM!!! Link created a crater under the bridge. Wario, his motorcycle, and Link were buried under the crater, both unconscious. K.O. Everything disappeared, including Wario, his motorcycle, and Link. "... Well, that's that." Meta Knight said. "Yummm... Who knew orcs taste good?" Meta Knight took a few steps back from Bowser. "Uhhh... Ok... Want pie?" "Pie!" "Yay!"

**Color Changes (Zelda of old is the one is the BACK. She has white hair!)**

(If you got that reference from above, you are truly the master of pwnage.) "Hmmm... What to do..." Link said on this fine day in Isle Defino. Suddenly, Mario ran into Link by accident. "Woah! Sorry Link!" "It's o-..." The impact created multi-colors of them. Dark Link, Blue Link, Red Link, Dark Mario, Fire Mario, Blue/Red Mario, and more was there. "Hey... He hit ya, so let's hit back..." Dark Link whispered to him. "... I dunno if it's the right thing to do I mean it WAS by accident..." "Aww come on. He SO did it on purpose... I saw it with my own two eyes..." Dark Link pointed at his red eyes. Meanwhile... "Come on'a. You saw what he did. He stood in front of you." Dark Mario persuaded. "On purpose, too." Fire Mario added. "Uhh... Well... I don't'a know..." "Kill him now!!!" Dark Mario shouted. Mario and Link both glared at each other. "... DIEEEE!!!" they both gave their war cries and made a war between the Marios and Links. "Let's'a go!" Fire Mario shouted. "Okey-dokey!" All the Marios replied, hopping to the battle. "Charge!!!!!!!!" Dark Link bellowed. "GOOOO!!!" the other Links replied, taking out their shields plus swords and entered into the battle.

_Meanwhile in the air..._

Meta Knight snoozed in his cabin of the Halberd with a teddy bear. "Zzzzz..." "Meta Knight, sir!" "Ergh? What is it?" One of Meta Knight's soldiers (Sorry, as much as I play the Kirby series, I've never played Revenge of Meta Knight, which I suppose has the names of his knights.) woke the sleeping purple creature-of-Kirby's-species. "We detected a war in Isle Delfino. What should we do?" Meta Knight got up and put on his cape, armor, and wielded his sword just in case. "Hmmm... Well, I'll see what is the problem..." Meta Knight got up and walked over the main base of the ship. He took out his binoculars and looked down at Isle Delfino.

There was seemingly much more Links and Marios then before, many dead, many still fighting. The regular Mario and Link was still alive, in the middle of the battle. "Hmmm... Send in the colored Kirbies." "Sir yes sir!" A knight responded, taking out a cellphone and calling them (Yes, in reference to Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.). A mirror appeared and the colored Kirbies appeared. There were much more than three. "Poyo!" they all said. "Ok, you guys go fight the Marios and Links down there. You'll be protected by our forcefield. Just don't hurt the regular Mario and Link. Good luck." Meta Knight announced. They all nodded, agreeing with Meta Knight. A trapdoor opened and off they went. "Poyooooooo!!!!"

_Back on the ground..._

"You must die..." Mario and Link said to each other as Mario was holding onto Link's sword Mario dodged a surprise attack from a Dark Link then kicked his feet, causing the Dark Link to fall. Suddenly, a round shadow appeared on top of Isle Delfino. "POYO!!!" it boomed. All of the fighting stopped. "What was that...?" Everyone looked up. Before they knew it, a Kirby killed a Blue Link because of the impact. Soon, Kirbies were flying down everywhere, killing Links and Marios alike. The last people standing were Mario and Link. "... Luck?" All of the Kirbies stood up, alive because of the forcefield. "Poyo!" Meta Knight came from the Halberd and made landing on top of the Dark Link, Fire Mario, and Dark Mario that told Mario and Link to make the war, ironically. Meta Knight glared at the two. "... You made a fight just because of a simple accident?!?" "Wait'a second, how'd you know that?" "I have my sources..." Link gasped as he realized. "... Did this actually became a story with a plot?..." Meta Knight and Mario was bewildered by this true statement. "Holy crap, the author must be on drugs or something." Meta Knight said. "Yeah... This is also the longest chapter ever..." They all shuddered at that thought, and slowly returned to their homes... Except for Mario, as he was on his own stage.

_A/N: Now that I think of it... Wow. This actually IS the longest chapter. Possibly 1k of words right here... And it has a plot. And it looks like a friggin' story. This chapter doesn't deserve to be drabble, rather a story. This is freaking me out. D: I'm getting out of here! See ya!_


	18. Gooey Bomb

Disclaimer: so i herd u liek mudkipz

_A/N: I'm made a new fanfic. It really isn't that good, but then again, so was this on my first try. So go check it out if you're interested in what would you do if you addicted to Smash. Anyway, the reviews are on the bottom. I'm still struggling over Mario Circuit, and I have no idea for Co-op Event mode... So I'll be making a random update!.. Which is…. My favorite item, the Gooey bomb. :D_

**Gooey Bomb (GET IT OFF!!! AHHHH!!!! Boom. Oh the horror!)**

"What a nice day…" Popo said to himself. Well, you might not call it a nice day for the other smashers. "IT'S FREEZING!!!!" Fox yelled over the gusts of wind. He then turned into a block of ice. Peach could not do anything to protect herself since the strong winds took off with her parasol. She was now a block of ice. Sonic was apparently the only one warm. He just ran around and around, which actually made him warm. Popo finally grabbed onto Sonic. "Hey you. Freeze." As soon as he said that, Sonic was forced in a block of ice like everyone else.

"Ok Nana, you can stop now." This was apparently Nana's final smash… I wonder how… "Ok!" The blizzard stopped and Nana appeared beside Popo. The two Ice Climbers then left the area. Then after about an hour, they came back, with a BIG truck, filled with Gooey Bombs. Popo finally stopped the truck, Nana directing. "… Okay…. Right there!" The truck was right in front of the other three's ice blocks. "Unleash!" Nana shouted to Popo, and he did so. Nana hopped onto the truck and Popo drove away from the area.

_1 minute later…_

"… GWAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah!!!!!…. Boom." Fox was on the windshield of the truck. Blood came out… And well. I won't go to the details, since this IS a T rated fic… "Uhhh…. Ewww….." Popo turned on the windshield wipers and it made more… Let's just say gory things…. But nonetheless, it was off the truck. Popo was green after that and didn't feel good.

"And the winner is…" Popo and Nana waited for their victory announcement. "… Truck and Gooey Bombs!!!" "…. WHAT. THE. HELL?!?!" Popo felt worse and ran to the bathroom. The Gooey Bombs just stood there and exploded while the truck was honking. The two Ice Climbers were puzzled by this madness… Madness…? THIS. IS. SMASH BROS.!

_A/N: Yeah… Random. Oh well. Now for the responses!_

_Bdun: Ok. I got serious lols from this… I KNOW that Bomberman wasn't in the game. I said that people would be voting for the character they want in a fake update. I don't even know what video you're talking about or what menshin means. I think it was Men's shin. But whatever, I'll be deleting this soon._

_Mega Mario: Yes! You got it right! –gives a cookie- Now if only someone could get the second reference…_

_Paper Dimentio: Lol. To me, in smash anyone could win. Even assist trophies. And I'm giving 'em 2 weeks. And yes. We all cry in shame as Red has been down… __**-glares at Meta Knight-**__ Meta Knight: Whaaaat? Thanks for the favorite!_

_That's it! See ya!_


	19. Frigate Orpheon and Porky’s Theme

Disclaimer... Uhh... Ummm... Died...?

_A/N: I'm starting to like these combined drabbles... So Frigate Orpheon and Mother: Porky's Theme! Let's get to the responses!_

_Paper Dimentio: Yessir. Now you understand. XD_

_Mega Mario: Woah. O.O You ate it one bite... Congratulations. O.o_

_Why does Porky's Theme sound like the Shroob's Theme song from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time? Anyway... 30 reviews, about 4,000 hits, 6 favorites, 5 alerts, and 10,000 words... Awesome. I guess I won't delete that stupid review... Now let's get to the drabble!_

**Frigate Orpheon and Mother: Porky's Theme (Seriously though. The theme reminds me of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time...)**

Bowser grabbed Lucas and threw him very faraway."Hehe. He's more fun then Ness!... Woah. I think I threw him into that spaceship..." "Ouch!!" Lucas was on the floor as he got grabbed by a huge claw... "ROAR!!!!" It was the Parasite Queen... " GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The psychic threw his snake at it which distracted it, letting of him. He floated to the platform, through the hole Bowser made in the shield. "Whew... Huh?" He felt a bump while around the platform. "What the-" A hand was put to his mouth. "Shhh..." A hand came out of nowhere and pointed at Samus... It was apparently Snake. Snake went in front of the boy with his camo still on. He looked at Samus, who was REALLY taking her clothes off. He took out his walkie-talkie-phone thing. "Mei Ling, Samus REALLY took her clothes off." "That's just her in the Zero Su- OH MY GOD... EW!!!!" The conversation ended.

Snake smirked as he prepared for his surprise attack... He sneaked right next to Samus, who was almost finished... Luckily, Snake saved the rating of this fanfic by tackling Samus but falling off the platform along with Samus. Lucas was covering his eyes, peeked open, and stopped covering his eyes. "... Ew... The author must hate Snake now to make him act like that..." The Parasite Queen was roaring to get through the shield as the power was out... A siren screamed. imagine being next to a monster the size of a three story building that's roaring, a siren screaming, and you're in the dark... So yeah... Lucas was pretty much terrified. The stage was suddenly turning around. "... Wha...?" By now, the platforms was sideways, Lucas hanging on one of the platforms for his life. Then, it stopped. The Parasite Queen was upside down. It roared as Lucas climbed up the platform. "... Whew..." The power was soon back on. "... Now how to get out of here..." Suddenly, Porky's theme was heard. Two pig-like things looked like shadows. "... NO... NOOOO!!!!" Lucas fell down the the platform. "GAAAAH!!!!" The light revealed the Ice Climbers. "What's his problem? We're just showing our costumes for Halloween next year..." Nana frowned. "Maybe he has Oinkophobia... Now let's take this costume off as I currently wonder why we're in here randomly."

_A/N: Aha! Finished!... I think that's it... Well... Uhh... Review my two stories...? See ya!_


	20. Pit

Disclaimer...Well... -sniff- He died...WAHAHAHAHA!!! D':

_A/N: Nothing much to say... Except responses!_

_JAROCKI508: OH!!! I see what you're talking about. The Nintendo Conference 2007 video! It might be Luigi's Mansion... I thought it was Smashville... And thanks for the suggestions! I'm using Pit._

_Zantok: Thanks. XD Thanks for the suggestions! I'll use Pitfall as the next old update._

_I couldn't do Team Helper... It was too hard. D: Also, this is the prequel to Chapter 15. Then I'm finished with the fangirl chapters... Or am I? So let's get onto the drabble!  
_

**Pit (Anime eyes... An angel... A new one... -sigh-)**

"Hello everyone!!!" Pit came out of a cab onto the Battlefield. Marth and Roy, one of the few that are not confirmed for Brawl and possibly never returning, were entering the cab with kisses everywhere on them after the newcomers came out. Then they looked over to Pit. "A newwie..." Marth pointed out. "Sigh... It won't end, I guess... All because of the creator..." Roy sighed, shameful of what Sakurai had done. They entered the cab, the Ice Climbers following. "We have no chance... Everyone hates us..." they both said together, sighing. Suddenly, a man in shadow came over to them and whispered something to them. They grinned and nodded, going inside the cab.

"Show me... YOUR MOOOOOOOOOOVES!!!!" a shout was heard from the sad Captain Falcon.

"Beep boop beep..."

"Mariooooooooo!!!!"

"DAMN YOU LINK!!!!!!!!!"

"... Aren't I supposed to be with Zelda? MAGIC!!!"

"Pufffff! Jiggly!!!"

"Piiichuuuuu!!!!"

".. Ehhh...? What is all this... Is it emotions?"

"Fox, dammit!! I'm in, right?!?!"

"YAAAAAAAY!!!! WOOO!!! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!!!... Hopefully? Sniff..." That was from Roy and Marth, obviously.

"..." That was Ness... With his corpse...

"Hey!!! Older meeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!"

"... Sigh... I got'a... Fired..."

Suddenly, there was a BOOM. "Go go go!!!" Bowser and the Ice Climbers was running out of the taxi... You also must wonder how the taxi floated in air. The taxi immediately repaired itself and drove off. Bowser and the Ice Climber got back onto the Battlefield. "That was... Too... Close..." Bowser panted. "... Yeah... Luckily... Sakurai likes... Us..." They all fainted soon. Mario, in his doctor suit, took them out to the Mario Hospital. "... Well that was weird..." Pit remarked. "Let's go woo ho-" "What is this place...?" Meta Knight interrupted. Link jumped in front of the newcomers, being Meta Knight, Wario, Pit, and somehow Zero Suit Samus. "Why, you're in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! You see, all you guys get to duke it out against other Nintendo characters!" Wario put his hand on his chin. "... Hmmm... I see... So we get powers to fight other awesome people...?"

"Exactly. Any questions?" Pit and Meta Knight already left, off to do something else. "... Well nothing, I see... Now go challenge your fellow smashers, as we call them!" Link went off somewhere else, doing who-knows-what. There was a huge rumble...

"... See ya. I'm leaving... That doesn't sound good, anyway..." Wario left as fast as he can.

"Aw come on. I bet it's nothing..." ZSS was soon surrounded by noobs. "... CRAP..." Nowhere to go, she gave up...

"WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

_A few days later..._

Even though Pit and Meta Knight fought against each other in the trailer, they were good friends... Until one day... "Hey buddy, let's go inside that door!" There was a "DANGER!" sign on the door. "I dunno... Maybe it's one of those things in cartoons where there's a bunch of explosives..."

"Well, we don't have fire! So let's go!" They went inside... The sticker peeled off to reveal "Fangirls".

The fangirls mourned for their Marth and Roy back... And more. Suddenly, like an angel of life, the door open with light that lite up the room. It was Pit and Meta Knight. "... Uhhhh... Hi?" "WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the fangirls grabbed onto Pit's foot. "NOOO!!!!!" Meta Knight grabbed on to Pit's hand. "I don't want to die!!!!!!!" Pit cried, the fangirls seemingly getting more strength by the minute. Meta Knight was losing grip... "PIT!!!" The two got carried away by fangirls... Or should I say, only Pit? "Ewww... Look at this short thing... It looks ugly..." they all threw him away from the door then locked it, the giggles echoeing in his head. "... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Meta Knight desperately tried to open the door, but it was no use.

Everything changed. Pit was let go of the fangirls, but hates Meta Knight due to manipulation. Meta Knight became emo and killed everyone, even his used-to-be best friend.

And that's how Meta Knight became an emo, and how Pit got in this mess... -holds up a sad Meta Knight- Look what you did!!! D:

_A/N: So yeah...That's about it! See ya!!!!_


	21. The Quadruple Drabble

No disclaimer dammit...

_A/N: **20TH CHAPTER ALERT!!!!**Wow. There has been TONS of requests... Hmm... What should I do? Well, how about...__**A QUADRUPLE DRABBLE!**__ Including today's update. The updates are:_

_**1. Shadow Moses Island**_

_**2. Ashley's Song**_

_**3. Pitfall**_

_**4. Kirby's Special moves**_

_**MWAHAHAHA!!!...**__-cough cough cough- I will do it:D Anyway... Responses!_

_Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Thank you for adding my story to your c2! And yeah. Doesn't Meta Knight LOOK emo? I mean, I know he's my soon-to-be main, but come on. Thanks for the suggestion, too! XD_

_Uppgreyedd: Yes you may. XD Thanks for the suggestion and yes. You can NEVER talk to fangirls... They'll just deny that they repeat... Well at least, most fangirls. And control them? In the negative world, possibly._

_I should also note that I'm not gonna forget Christmas. :D I'll make a Christmas special... And guess what? It'll include updates! And it MAY have a plot... GASP! And there will be a special underway. Go to my webpage for the poll... Whew! Lots of things to say today... Enough blab, let's get on to the drabble!_

**Pitfall (Pit fell?)**

**Shadow Moses Island (!)**

**Ashley's Song (Poor gramma...)**

**Kirby's Special Moves (Sakurai, call it Kirby Hats...)**

"GO!" the announcers voice called out, beginning the fight of... Umm... Random? Kirby, Wario, Snake, and Pit was in Shadow Moses Island. As soon as Pit ran, he fell into the ground despite the fact that the stage was steel and no ground. "... Alright! Who threw that Fall? Seriously! Stupid Fall! I know how the Animal Crossing characters feel now with these Falls!!!" Everyone else laughed at Pit.

"Ahahaha!!! Pit fell!!!" guffawed Kirby in his Kirby translator (even though he's a baby... O.o).

"Hmmm... Pitfall..." Wario thunk and thunk and thunk... He then broke his trance in a idiotic grin.

"Idea! Pitfall for a new name of Fall!!!"

"Good idea!"

"... Heh..." Yoshi and Snake agreed.

"DAMMIT!!! HELP?!?!" Pit finally got out. "Whew..." He took one step. Pitfall. "... DAMMIT! #&#!!#(!!# (a bunch of curse words)!!!!!!" Wario thunk and thunk and thunk and thunk again...

"... I don't think that's an item... OH WELL!!!" He took out the stereo and made the song now Ashley's Theme Song. "Heh... My songs rule!!!" Wario got a ! sign above him... He was too busy with humming to the music, same with the others. And yes. Even Pit. A machine gun sounded... "OUCH!!! I'M HAPPY THIS AIN'T M RATED!!!" Wario flew away for a K.O. Kirby was started to feel hungry... And he wanted some powers...

"Hey Snake... Did you eat anything today...?"

"Umm... Yeah. I ate cookies... DON'T TELL **ANYONE**, got it?"

Kirby was drooling... He LOVED cookies... And Metal Gear Kirby was awesome too...

"PLOP!" Pit got up again! Finally! "WOOOO!!!" He took a step. Nothing happened. "YAAAAY!!!!..." Only for his cheer to end in a Pitfall. "GAH!&#(!#($&$$&#&#$&$$!&#$#$!!!!!"

"Hey Pit... I can help you."

"Oh! Thanks Snake... Wait a sec... Snake is helping...?" Those were his last words. He was immediately sucked in a different black dimension. No air was there so... Yeah. He lite up the place with his match to reveal Snake's dead body. He was blue and apparently died from suffocation. Then... There was a Pitfall.

_Outside of Kirby's body..._

"MMMM!!!! Angels and world famous spies taste pretty good..." Now there was a newly formed Snit Kirby. "Hmm... I NEED MORE..." Kirby had a ! above him again. He sucked up the plane, now giving him the ability to fly endlessly, throw unlimited grenades, and shoot light arrows. Suddenly, Kirby has his most devious plan. "... I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!!" He sucked up Wario who was unconscious, Shadow Moses Island, heck, the whole WORLD. The last person alive was Mario, who was floating in space before the almighty Mega Kirby, a massive creature of Kirby's species.. "Please'a! Kirby, don't'a do this'a!" The pink huge creature licked it's lips. "Mmmm... Pizza..." Mario was holding his breath too, so the italian plumber was gonna die either way. Kirby made his infamous sucking sound... The world famous icon was gone in nanoseconds. Kirby then sucked up the whole universe... "MWAHAHAH!!!!!" Kirby cackled with an evil tone.

"Mwaha... haha... ha... Zzzzz..." Kirby slept on the cold, hard steel while the fight continued... Well not really. Snake was the only one up. "Hyah!" Snake planted a mine grenade fight near Kirby, which exploded and star K.O.ed him. ".. Yaaaaah!!!!... Ting." Snake painted a grenade like a decorated egg and threw it near Pit.

"PLOP! Ooo! An egg!" Pit picked it up. "What a cute little egg! Is it Easter alrea-" "BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pit was K.O.ed... Snake made his pose... Which was throwing a grenade at the screen screen, laughing maniacally. Then it exploded, cracking the screen... "I thought the Wiimote was supposed to do that!" a random idiot that popped onto the screen... Suddenly, Ashley's Theme played since the author didn't give it enough time to blossom or... Something along those lines...

_In Sakurai's office..._

"Wtf? Isn't that a show-tune, Sakurai?" the music composers asked. "Yeah, but who really gives a cow...?" "..."

_LOL This one is possibly my most creative and randomnest one yet! I hope you enjoyed the drabble! Thanks for watching! See ya!_


	22. Subspace Emissary Movie

Nothing here... Why? What is this 'disclaimer' you speak of?

_A/N: Finally! The fanfic scrolls! I've been waiting for this since... ever! 21 chapters and more to go! Hmmmm... "Subspace Emissary Movie" Let's change that a bit...__**Subspace Emissary Movie... RANDOM VERSION!**__ Yay. Oh, and Ganondorf is winning the special.. :D Response!_

_Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Glad you like it! XD And I wonder what would happen if he DID suck up everyone..._

_Let's get on to the drabble!!_

**Subspace Emissary Movie (Ummm... No witty comment here...)**

"WOAH!!! What the f--- is tha-"

_In a world... With random italian gaming icon plumbers..._

_"Hi...?"_

_And pink gum..._

_"I am NOT pink gum!!! GEEZ!!!"_

_They all have to save... Some random world... From PURPLE!!!! BOOM!!! Liek, duh. lol_

_With the help of new friends..._

_"WOAH!!!!" "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"_

_And uhh... Whatever... STARTED THE FRIGGIN' MOVIE!!!!_

"Booosshnnn... Aroangooo... (Seriously. That's what it sounded like.)" boomed the Halberd. Purple stuff came dripping to the ground... A small creature of the Subspace Army appeared... The Primid. More and more and more and... some more were formed.

"What the f--- is that?!?!" cried out Mario.

"I dunno, but let's automaticly think it's bad just so this game can have a damn plot." Kirby replied bluntly.

"OH GEEZ WHAT IS THAT!!!" Peach was soon bursting to tears because of it's ugliness.

"I dunno... Dammit stop complaining... I'm wondering why Sakurai made you a crybaby..."

"Marioooooooooooooooo!!!!" Peach used her parasol to get to Kirby and Mario. Zelda just sighed as she teleported there. They made their stance, preparing to fight...

Pit looked up to the sky. "I hope I don't see that pitfall again..."

Fox reflected a beam. "Wtf? What's happeni-"

Purple stuff was combining into something... SOMETHING SINISTER!!!

"All your base belongs to us. You have no chance of suvive make your time. Ha ha ha ha..." called out the Ancient Minister.

"Ship ahoy!!!" shouted Pit at the on-coming Halberd.

"lol lok at our awsoe skilz lol" said the Primids, with beam swords!

Mario shot a fire ball. Zelda shot a fire ball... Thing. Rayquza roared, oh how original.

"What a nice da- WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Fox and Diddy both said at the same time, dodging an arrow shot from Bowser. "Hahaha... Cough cough... WHERE'S MY COUGH DROPS?!?!" (No seriously. He was like grandpa.)

"SAKURAI, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!" cried out Peach, who was on the floor.

"Hmmph WOWHOWHOW!!! Ting..." Bye Mario. "What the hell Mario?" called out Kirby. "Yeah, what the hell?" Zelda agreed.

"ZOMG COUNTDOWN TO DOOM!!!"

A grassy plain with ruins... How original...

"WHY THE F--- AM I SCREAMING!!!!"

Look a door!

Look a Link!

Look Donkey Kong!

Look Donkey Kong again!

Lulz Ness got owned even more. Lucas has TEH bat.

"Let's kickass, Fox!" "You got it Diddy! WOO!"

A mine... Nothing to say here...

"Yoshi!!!" "What did you say?" "Yoshi!" "What did you say?" A Magikarp with a bull's eye appears. "... Karp karp karp..."

"... Hmmph... Lemme do the job..." Meta Knight said, killing a wire frame. "Sure! You do the work!" "Yeah!"

RAINBOOOW!!!... Yay.

"ROAR!!!" "Lets'a a shoot! Wahahahaha!!!!" "Bullet bills! Yay!" "ROARRRRRR!!" Beam.

Peach make a hip of death move for no reason. Samus fires a weak missle for no reason. Pikachu... Shocks for no reason?

"I'M ANOTHER ROARER, FEAR ME!!! ROOOAR!!!" roared Petey Piranha. "HEEEEELP!!!!!!!" Peach yelled out. "Ugh. Just shut up..."

"HOLY SHIT, WE'RE GETTING ATTACKED!!!" cried out Fox. "FIRE THEM CANNONS!!!" the Primids did so.

"WHY ARE WE BAD? WE HELPED NINTENDO. SO WE'RE ENEMIES. THANKS SAKURAI." The ROB team set up the bomb.

"JUMP!!!" It was Fox. LIEK, DUH.

"Booooom..." "Subspace time... Now what to do with the crowd... Oh, and the princess..." the Ancient Minister asked himself. The pink gu- err Kirby came onto the screen. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!?" "Great. PRIMIDS! CLEAN UP THIS GUM!"

Smashbros website... Hurray...

_A/N: Pretty short, but I still hope you enjoyed it. See ya!!!_


	23. The Triple Drabble

Disclaimer: Racecar is the same thing backwards. :D /random

_A/N: 3 days till the Christmas drabble and update! Yay! Anyway, response time!_

_Uppgreyedd: Now that I did it... Wow. It IS hilarious. o.o Thanks for the favorite and review!_

_Well, the drabble will be a three in one, just to finish up the massive amount of requests. Keep requesting!_

**Three Different Taunts (How amazing, Sakurai.)**

**Franklin Badge (MOTHER? Hmm... Sounds familiar... Oh. Sorry, Sakurai said that it can JUST be like that. Riiiight...)**

**On-screen Appearances (We all KNOW they're on the screen.)**

"Caw caw!!" yelled out the condor, which carried the Ice Climbers onto the blank stage- namely Pictochat. Mario jumped out of the pipe. Yes, THE pipe. Not a pipe. TEH PIPE! A barrel with "DK" painted on it came onto the stage. Donkey Kong broke free, then landing on the stage, beating his chest. Meta Knight came down for a fierce landing from his Halberd, knowing the consequences for this fight. He knew... And only he knew, that he must win for his lover... For he had no choice but to give up in a final stand for victory... For his friends... For his life... For his love...

Ahahaha! Did you actually believe that? Nobody loves Meta Knight!!

"... Damn you." The battle began with a "GO!". Meta Knight easily killed Mario as soon as his sword hit him.

"... Ummm... Mamma mia...?" Mario flew in a confused state. Meta Knight made a taunt, which was him standing away from the viewer, in a cool pose. Nana took out a huge hammer and squashed Meta Knight to make him a sammich while Popo and Donkey Kong were commencing in battle. Popo was about to throw a bone-crushing hit to Donkey Kong, had Donkey Kong not grabbed the hammer easily and threw it into the fire that was roaring near-by them. That was of course, usual in Pictochat. The giant King Kong-ripoff grinned as he charged up for a punch... Until Nana disrupted him by squashing him.

"FORE!" called out Popo, holding Donkey Kong in place with his foot, which was painful enough due to the fact that they both wore cleats. Nana, using the hammer as a golf club, whacked Donkey Kong into the oblivion. The Ice Climber made their taunt, which was putting their hammers down and cheered. Meta Knight took this chance to hit the unsuspecting Nana... Then, all but silence. Popo wiped a tear from his eyes... Blood covered him... Just in their last cheer... Their last hope... Their last victory... Nana's eyes was still filled with joy... Despite the stabbing... The murderer felt no remorse... No guilt... No sorrow... He proceed to kill the last Ice Climber... He wanted more blood... More pain...

HOLY CRAP! Meta Knight must have the emo disease.

"Shut the f--- up!!!" What really happened, was that Nana flew off, but Popo picked up the hammer Nana had and blocked the attack from Meta Knight.

Popo broke the attack and shout freezies at him, freezing him. He did many smash attacks to Meta Knight until he broke free. Soon, Meta Knight dashed away quickly to see a Franklin badge. He equipped it and ran back to Popo, grinning. He was surprised yet his grin was even wider when he had a Cracker Launcher. The blue climber shot many 'fireworks'. All of the fireworks were reflected by the small badge on the forehead of Meta Knight.

Popo's eyes was widened. "What the-" he was soon shot, burn marks everywhere on the soft cloth of the Ice Climber's fleece or... something cheesy like that.The Ice Climber flew away for a K.O.

Soon, victory had become. "Victory is my destiny..." Meta Knight muttered in his victory pose. Mario was far away, clapping but stil unwitting. The big ape was third far, but still could keep that grin off his face. The Ice Climbers were second, but instead of clapping, they were trying to reach Meta Knight, hammer wielded. Meta Knight suddenly noticed. "... Wtf?... Is this a joke? No seriously. The friggin' author used detail AND he made fight scenes which basically had NOTHING to do with the updates!" The author glared at Meta Knight. "Shut up." "Like, come on! Be random and not fight scene person!" The author sighed and walked away with a razor, becoming emo. "... Woah, he was right... I DO have the emo disease..."

_A/N: This WAS gonna be serious and detailed, but it looks like it __just turned random in the end... As always. To be honest, I don't like how this turned out. Well then, see ya! Hope you enjoyed the drabble!_


	24. Ice Climber music and You Must Recover!

Remialcsid: I od ton nwo Repur Hsams Srehtorb Lwarb hcihw sgnoleb ot Orihasam Iarukas (Aros .Dtl) ro rehtien fo s'ti sertcarahc (hcae fo rieht detcepser seinapmoc.)

_A/N: I did that ALL BY MYSELF!... It took a long time. It's backwards words, not sentences mind you. Oh, and sorry for being a little late! I was being lazy today. XD Anyway!! Response! _

_Uppgreyedd: XD To me, that was my favorite part of the drabble. And I can't do all of that at once. I'm making two drabbles today... So I'm making ones I picked. I'll do it tomorrow!_

_Vote on the poll, since it ends on Christmas! I have 5k of hits now! Well, anyway. Let's get onto the drabble!_

**Ice Climber (Oh. Is that Popo or Nana?... Wait, it's music?!)**

_One day in Sakurai's office..._

"Mr. Sakurai sir, we have ordered your favorite video game characters from a crappy video game to be in Brawl. Anything else?" "Hmmm..." wondered Sakurai. "How about a stage!!!" "Icicle Mountain, sir?" Sakurai grinned. "YES! PUT MY FAVORITE STAGE BACK INTO THE GAME!!!" he shouted with joy. "Oh, and include a summit too." "Yes sir... But what about the music?" Sakurai was in the middle of standing on his desk. He then (somehow) calmly sat back. "How about music that fits the mood of the summit.. Oh yeah! With voices at the beginning of the song too. Oh! And the music changes because of global warming!" The worker nodded slowly, writing down every word he said. "Please include that stage by the way. I mean, I KNOW everyone will love it! Besides, I like it too!"

_12:36, Saturday, February 10th, 2008_

"Whew... I got it..." panted a person covered with a black sheet. He inserted the game while wondering why there was no one at the line for the game. "Super Smash Brothers Brawl... ICE CLIMBERS!!!" Suddenly, the dreaded music played. Handcuff were thrown at the person. The cover fell off to reveal Link. "What the hell?!?! This wasn't in the game!!!" Link's hands and feet was chained to a 1 ton weight that was conveniently placed nearby. He was forced to hear and watch the music on Icicle Mountain, two Ice Climbers fighting against each other... On level one. Link gasped and noticed words at the bottom of the TV. It read: "I hope you enjoy this! I know I did! - With much love, Sakurai "NOOOO!!!!!!!!" cried Link, doomed to a horrible fate.

_A few months later..._

Zelda somehow came inside the house. "Link...? I took a unusually long time to remember you but I hope that doesn't bother you..." Zelda went across the house, looking for Link. The last place she didn't look- The living room. She peeked inside to see the couch with something peculiar on it.. The TV screen was blank or rather a bunch of black and white stuff. You know what I mean. A faint noise of the Ice Climber music was coming from the TV. "... Link? ... Ice Climbers?" she came closer to the couch, and looked in horror as she saw...

... A copy of Brawl? The lights were lit up and all of the smashers came out of their hiding places. The Ice Climber started in a "Surprise!! Happy birthday!!" Zelda smiled as she took the present. "Thanks!!!" "... Sorry Zelda... I was being tested by Sakurai to see if I could get Brawl... And Brawl was delayed too. So we have plenty of time to practice on the Sandbag!" Link explained. The house came in a sudden crash. It was squashed... But from what? "HOW DARE YOU!!" the giant Sandbag boomed. The Ice Climber Music that was playing ended in the Game Over music. That was the most memorable theme, wasn't it? (Cookie to the person who gets the reference).

**You Must Recover! (Yes... You all waited for this! The title speaks for itself.)**

_One day with Sakurai..._

Sakurai was walking around Japan, smiling to everyone. When suddenly, an idea! "... I feel sorry for those poor beginners...! So lets make a ever so worthless update about recovering to get back to the platform since it will help the beginners because they're really retarded! (No offense. Sakurai is probably thinking that.) ! Yes I should do that!" Sakurai was amazed by his surprising high IQ level (Ok ok. Maybe I'm being a little too harsh on the guy. I love you Sakurai!) .

So Sakurai made a not double- but SINGLE update about how you must recover! Isn't that nice? 'I GOTTA RECOVER!!!' Mario thought. "RECOVER!! RECOVER!!!" "YOU CAN'T RECOVER!!" Meta Knight gleamed. "IT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" he kept on hitting Mario until Mario had an idea to get back up. "I MUST... RECOOOOOOOOOOVER!!!" he grabbed on to the edge...

... Or at least he would've, had Meta Knight not grabbed on to the edge first. "YOU GOT EDGEGUARDED!" Meta Knight laughed. (Edgeguard, for those who's wondering, is a technique in Smash when you grab the edge and the person trying to grab the edge can't. So basically, your victim is doomed to fall down.) "NOOOO!!!!" Mario fell down... And down... "SAKURAIIIII!!!! I CAN'T RECOVER!!!" K.O.

_With the actual update and people..._

"... What. The. F---?" every person who was reading this update on Dojo said. "Sakurai... You suck..." Everyone of whom I mentioned groaned. "Sakurai.. You, had a bad update. You give a sad update just to turn it around!" (Disclaimer: Daniel Powter, You had a bad day. Just to 'cause no trouble. XD) sang one. "Dammit Sakurai..." face-palmed another. "Why do I bother coming here...?" another one asked him/herself. Complaints left and right. Sakurai looked at them all. "... They must love my updates! Hurray!"

Now you know why we get more bad updates... Now we need to know Sakurai's I.P. address so he won't look at them!!!

_A/N: I was REALLY random with these. XD Hope you enjoyed them! See ya!_


	25. Wario Overalls: Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I own you all.

_A/N: Sorry for being late! I had to do many things with my family during Christmas Eve. Then, Christmas came at 12. So yeah... I got Mario Galaxy. Believe it or not, I found it hard... I gotta get used to the controls. Anyway... Wario Overalls... This was my first try at staying up late.. Dammit. I should've known. At least this confirms (or disconfirms with the phrase "But Wario alone is special..") alternate costumes AND our favorite classic Wario. Merry Christmas! Oh, and there's a tie in the poll. This will be discussed next chapter. Response!_

_Lowlife: Ok! I'm doing that this chapter._

_Mega Mario: Hope you feel better:D_

_Oh, and don't worry Upgreyyed. Your request will be in another chapter. Let's get onto the drabble!_

**Wario Overalls ("F-flab is poking out from his sides." Holy crap Sakurai... No comment...)**

"And you are...?" Meta Knight asked a purple and yellow plumber... Person. "I'm Wario, I'm telling you!" Wario replied. "Now lemme get in the Christmas Eve party!!!" "... No. I just saw Wario walking out of here..." Wario was now furious. "That WAS me!!!! I went out to change in my old costume!!!" Another Wario in overalls came in the place... Whatever and wherever it was. "Hey Meta Knight." The purple knight turned to the 'imposter', eyes filled with rage. "Get. Out. Now. I mean it." Wario glared at him. What made it worse was that there was a bag of coins right behind the knight, waiting to be taken. "THAT'S THE IMPOSTER!!!!!!!!" yelled out Wario. "Meta Knight sliced Wario on the shoulder, cutting the cloth. Then, he put the sword on Wario's neck. "You have ten seconds to leave. I suggest you may want to save your pathetic life, if it's even worth much." Wario sighed and walked away, defeated.

_In the party..._

"Hmm... It seems like this is'a the only way'a to get in here..." Luigi muttered to himself inside the costume. "Merry Christmas, idiot!" Mario laughed, pointing at Wario. "What kind of outfit is that?!" Luig- er Wario slapped Mario many times then kicked him into the food near-by. Luigi smirked inside the costume. "I always wanted to do that." he whispered to himself. "Wahahaha!!!!!" 'Wario' laughed at Mario who had spaghetti (yeah, it's a Mario thing) and fruit punch splattered all over. "FOOD FIGHT!!!" yelled out Diddy Kong. "... That is TOO cliche... Plus, I didn't throw food at him..." remarked Wario. "... Oh..." Diddy Kong threw a pine cone at Kirby's head, then Kirby swallowed it. Kirby became a pink Christmas tree. "Poyo!" Everyone grinned (except for some like Meta Knight and Snake) and put the lights and decorations on the Kirby tree.

**To be continued... On the next chapter.**

_A/N: Finished! The next will be better, trust me. That's it! See ya!_


	26. Many Updates: Christmas Party

Disclaimer: Merry Christmas!

_A/N: What it said! The 25th chapter is ironically the Christmas day! Oh, and there seems to be a tie in the poll with Ganondorf and Bowser Jr... So, I guess I have to vote. I shall vote for... Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.: Wooo! And I shall eliminate someone from the poll... Geno. Yeah... I wanna add new two people... So anyway! There are LOTS OF UPDATES IN THIS DRABBLE... Well. This won't REALLY be a drabble... More like a story. Oh well. This is the sequel to chapter 24 also. So! Enough chit-chat. Let's get right onto the story-thing!_

**Sonic's Final Smash (All Chaos Emeralds outta nowhere! -gasp- )**

**Stickers (Stick stick. :D)**

**Wario ("Wahahaha! I'm the number one!" - that should be a taunt for Wario Overalls.)**

**Yoshi's Final Smash (Is he dragon or a dinosaur!?!?)**

**Smart Bomb (Its NOT smart!!! The bob-ombs should be called a smart bomb!)**

**Lylat Cruise (Crusin' through the Lylat!)**

**Grab and Throw (Grab. Throw. Yay...)**

**Taking Snapshots ("Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off!" -snapshot-)**

**Smoke Ball (Ooo... Prettty...)**

**Cracker Launcher (Fireworks! WOO!)**

**Mr. Resetti (Best. Animal. Crosser. Period.)**

**Deoxys (Lulz disconfirmed.)**

**Kirby's Final Smash (Damn you Sakurai! Let US have the tune, not only the Japanese!)**

**Bowser Jr. (Junior. Bowser Junior. ****JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP, I KNOW HE'S NOT IN DOJO!!! GEEZ!!!**

"Hmmm... We're missing something..." Samus noticed. "Yeah... something... Something shiny, golden, and it's at the top..." Sonic was rubbing his chin in thought as everyone else stared at him. "... Eh?" "We have a star!!!" Wario bellowed. "Really? WOO!!! First, I want a sport car..." Sonic started his long wish list. Everyone else fell asleep, except Mario. Mario groaned and took out a smash ball. "No... Not THAT star..." "What are you...?" All the other smashers woke up (except the real Wario, since he wasn't here.) , surrounding him with evil grins on their faces (except Kirby tree, but then again, he was right behind him) . Mario took Sonic's arm and made him punch the smash ball many times. Sonic was now Super Saiy- err... Super Sonic, golden fur all over. "Hehehe..." All of the smasher closed in on him...

Luig- er Wario was putting CDs into the My Music CD player. Since he couldn't exactly find 'Christmas' songs, he decided some music with nostalgia would be nice. Meta Knight was guarding the entrance just in case of the 'imposter' coming again. Zelda and Peach were adding decorations to the Kirby tree, whilst Kirby was enjoying the cookie treats they gave him every now and then due to the demand. Mario, Link, and Snake was having conversation between each other about "who's hotter, Peach, Zelda, or Wario with lipstick and a pink dress?". Yoshi was staring at the Christmas cookies they had at the dining table, licking his lips. Donkey Kong was providing some beats with his bongos. Diddy and Fox was practicing shooting at a little mini-game hosted by Pit, who was doing some practice himself. Ike was in the corner, being emo. Sometimes, one Ice Climber would try to cheer him up. The other would provide fake snow for the party. The Pokemon Trainer and Pikachu practiced Pokemon battles. You can do many battles with four pokemon. Lucas was having a Psychic reading with the smashers who came to him, most of which was with Bowser, who wanted to know if he can beat Mario one time. Lucas replied with a "Maybe." . But the turtle that lusts for revenge persisted and asked for more and more Psychic readings, but still got the same answer. Except one time. "Yes." But that was just a joke. "WOOO!!!" "AHAHAHA!! Just kidding! Maybe." "Aw dammit..." King Dedede was gazing at his surroundings, bored. Sonic was... Well... He was grabbed and thrown at the Kirby Tree by Mario at the top, and was soon taped to it by King Dedede.

Meta Knight heard something moving. "Hmmm...?" A mini-Bowser came infront of him, except with smaller eyes, no huge jaws, a ponytail, a magical paintbrush, and a bandana. "... And you are...?" The little Bowser Junior glared at him with pure rage, as if he was Mario. "WHAT!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW MY PAPA?!?!?!" Meta Knight jaw dropped behind the mask. He was surprised by huge rage by a tiny creature like him. "... Papa!!!" Bowser Jr. called out. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. "Gwa? What is it?" "He doesn't know who you are! And he doesn't want me in the party!" Bowser turned to the poor short creature of Kirby's species. "Is that right?" he growled menacingly. Bowser Jr. took out a Bowser sticker and threw it at his mask. "That's Papa!" "..." Meta Knight made a small whimper and ran away, calling out "He can come in!!!!" "I thought so..." Bowser grumbled. "You see Junior, now you know persuasion gets you great things. Now let's get in." Bowser Jr. nodded and dashed inside. As soon as he saw the cookies, he joined Yoshi in his cookie rampage.

A hole was dug out between Snake, Link, and Mario during their conversation... And out popped Mr. Resetti. "Talkin' about girls eh?" The three stared at him, then laughed. "AHAHAHAHA!! LOOK AT THE TINY MOLE!!!" "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!!!!" They all stopped laughing. "You see, girls love those lovey-dovey stuff. Most boys give flowers... I give them a pickaxe!! Ahahaha!!... LAUGH! LAUGH WITH ME!!!" the three obeyed and laughed in a dull tone. "MAKE A REAL LAUGH!!!" Scared, they all started to laugh for real. "Good. Now ya see..."

"Yoshi!" called out Peach, who was holding a smash ball. Yoshi ran up to her. "Yoshi?" "Ok Yoshi, here's the smash ball. I want you to blow fire gently onto the candles and then you can share with Bowser Jr. on half of the cake, ok?" Yoshi nodded with delight. He smashed the ball and now he had wings. He flew over to the cake and blew fire onto the candles. He burned some of the cake by accident, but made a mental note to eat those parts. He was soon done and invited Bowser Jr. to eat with him. "Woo! Cake!" Bowser Jr., being greedy as he is, bumped out Yoshi onto the floor. "All mine!!!!" Yoshi was furious and blew fire at him as soon as he ate the first piece. "Ouch! Ok ok! Fine! I'll share!" "Yay! Thanks!" Yoshi used his translator by now. The two ate half of the cake. Later, Bowser Jr. complained to his father that he accidentally ate the candles with fire and ate the burned parts. Bowser confronted the green Yoshisaurus (Hehehe... All rights of that name to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. XD ) only to be fried.

"Argh!!! Lemme in!!! Please!!! I'm telling you, the guy's an imposter!!!" Wario was struggling to pass Meta Knight, who was pushing him away. "No. You. AREN'T!" Wario was tired of trying and finally farted. But it was a huge fart. "... AHHH!!!" Meta Knight squirmed away in the house. "Wahahaha! I shall get'a revenge." Wario dash towards Luigi as soon as he was inside. "What the-" Luigi immediately jumped out of the suit out of instinct, making Wario hit the suit instead and make impact on the wall. "Uh-o-" Now, Wario's head was sticking outside. Everyone turned to Wario, then went back to whatever they were doing. Luigi panted as Mario let out a hand. "Thanks'a brother." he took the hand and shook it. "No problem, bro." "HEY!!!! LISTEN!!! Now you see... Women can be very complicated..." began Mr. Resetti.

"Present time!" called out Zelda. Everyone rushed to the Kirby tree, presents underneath it. "Poyo!" everyone grabbed their presents and rip them apart using their own ways. For example, Peach gave a cake that was fire-proof to Mario. Mario can burn the wrapping with ease and yet still have the cake. Everyone had their presents by now. Wario had a garlic toothbrush. Luigi had photos and descriptions of all the smashers, so he can know the other smashers. There was many, many more gifts.

The night sky was filled with light from the moon. "... Fireworks time!!!" Meta Knight and Fox took out a Cracker Launcher and used it as fireworks while the others were outside as well, gazing at the fireworks. Yoshi and Pikachu took out Smart Bombs and threw it above, exploding in colors. Zelda and Link threw the smart bombs which were in different colors as well. Kirby tree was now Kirby, eating spicy curry and more after roasting Ike and Nana. "Poyo!" While eating, he also looked at the bright lights before him. The Pokemon Trainer threw a pokeball up to reveal the finale- Deoxys appeared for a beautiful hyper beam. After all of the lights disappeared, everyone gave each other hugs. Even Mario and Bowser, though reluctant. Heck, even Mr. Resetti. Though, there was still some struggle. Like, Bowser Jr. slipping Peach with his magic paintbrush. Goop soon covered her, making Bowser Jr. laugh. And at times, lust. For example, Snake hugging Samus. He carefully slipped off the armor without her some how noticing and ran to base, dragging her away, and laughing evilly. Scary thing is, Samus didn't struggle this time. Everyone went back home... Except Wario, who's head was still stuck. "... Help?"

And tis' the end of a Smash Bros. Christmas. Not a very... 'Great' one, but to them, that's just normal.

_A/N: Ahh... I think this is one of the best ones I made. I hope you enjoyed it! Have a very Merry Christmas! See ya!_


	27. Trophy Stands

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except myself... Which is... uhh... umm... Yeah this is lame.

_A/N: I'm getting lazier and lazier, being more late and late with my drabbles lately, haven't I? No, I won't give up the fanfic. Oh and at the 28th chapter... IT WILL BE ONE MONTH WITH THIS RANDOM PLOTLESS THING!!! Wooo! I will put a special for that AND New Years... So vote on the poll!... Please? And New Years is coming soon! Anyway, response!_

_Uppgreyedd: Thanks! And Samus must be in the Christmas spirit or something... Or maybe Snake used hypnosis on her..._

_Ok, I'll be honest. I expected 2 reviews for the last chapter, but I think I'm asking too much. XP Since this update is perfect for a drabble, I'll be making it. Sorry Upgreyyed! So let's get right on to the drabble!_

**Trophy Stands (Sakurai, we all KNOW that all trophies stands!)**

"Lalalala" a happy, little white ram walked around, a huge shadow upon him. This 'shadow' dropped peculiar things- Shadow Bugs. These purple bugs has been known to make certain things evil- especially the most innocent things. They can be combined to make a soldier of the Subspace Army, the Primid. And this little ram will fall victim to the almighty Shadow Bugs. The ram was covered by the Shadow Bugs by now, doomed. "Hehe This tick- ..." Silence. The ram became a fully grown ram, huge curled horns, grey fur, and a red, vicious face with huge fangs. "ROARRRRRRRR!!!"

"EEEEK!!!" screamed out Peach. "What is that thing?!?!" Kirby tilted his head/body. "Poyo?" The ram was furious and attempted to take down Kirby. Kirby jumped over it. Peach took out his parasol and whacked it repeatedly until it was unconscious. "EEEK!!! KILL IT!!!!" Kirby took out a trophy stand and threw it at the ram. The ram was doomed. It was weakened and had no chance against the trophy stand. It was all in one day... In one day...

Meta Knight is here already? "... How'd you know?" Nothing... Anyway, so the ram became a trophy and Peach forced Kirby to take the trophy. "Whew! Thanks Kirby!" the pink puffball nodded, as if to say "No problem, wimp!".

_In the trophy world..._

The ram fell on the trophy table. "Hey, why are you here?" asked a trophy Tingle near-by. "ROARRRRR!!!" "Oh, ok. I'm a trophy because..." tears ran down his face. "EVERYONE HATES ME!!!!" "Roar..." "Thanks Ram..." Dixie came to the two. "I'm a trophy because... Well I dunno. I'm much better than Diddy... But I have a smaller fanbase for some strange reason... I can fly, too! But no. Sakurai likes the ugly chimpanzee more than me..." They all sighed.

_In the real world..._

"Oooo! Awesome!!! I can have enemy trophies!!!" the gamer called out. He then used the stand on Petey Piranha and Rayquaza, instantly winning. "This is SO cheap! Woo!"

_Soon after beating the Subspace Emissary..._

... He unlocked something! "... Wtf? Boss Endurance mode? THAT'S IT?!?!" The gamer pulled his hair out and died. The end.

_A/N: I wonder who DOESN'T expect endurance mode? Next chapter is Saki, Samurai, and Grey Fox! I hope you enjoyed the randomness! See ya!_


	28. 5 in one chapter: One month milestone

Disclaimer: -On Vacation-

_A/N: Oh my god. I'm SOOOOO LAZY!!! I can always take a small two-three day break... Kidding! XP The reason is probably because of Super Mario Galaxy... It's just THAT good!! I'm making __**FIVE**__ drabbles in one chapter to make it up to you guys. I guess that's fitting for the 1 month this fanfic's been on, and the fact that I didn't update in a stunning **FIVE DAYS**. So... Today has been one month of Smash Updates Come to Life! Yay! Response!_

_Zadok: Sorry... I already did Shadow Moses Island... But I can do Ridley's Fight music. Thanks for the request!_

_Vote on the poll... Two days left. Then a special won't come for a long time. Next week will be the first week with NO UPDATES. I need requests for updates, so please send them in! No responses. So let's get onto the drabbles!_

**Saki (A girl?!?!... Oh wait.)**

**Grey Fox (Don't you wish he was a playable character...? Seriously, what the hell?**

**Goroh (Goroh confirmed Captain Falcon. Nuff said.)**

"FALALAL-" Mario sang in Final Destination, (IT'S IN!!! WE ALL KNOW!!!) which had Christmas lights in the background, only to be interrupted by a certain umm... Armor person robot thingy... "SHUT UP!!! CHRISTMAS ENDED!!!" The armor person robot thingy yelled. Kirby threw an assist capsule at Samus, which bounced off her head. Samus felt nothing, so she continued her rant at the poor Mario. Yoshi threw two capsules at Samus, but again, Samus felt nothing. "I –censor- ING HATE CHRISTMAS!… Except Snake…." Mario took 5 steps back after hearing that. "Umm… Look over there!" pointed Mario behind her. "I'm not falling for that!" growled the vicious Samus. "I'm not kidding!" "Wow. You REALLY must think I'm stu-" Samus was ceased by a stinging slash to the back, followed by a cannon to finish her. K.O.

The smoke from Samus's rocket of… smoke (?) cleared, revealing Saki Anim….yoe… ei… Umm yeah… Samurai Goroh, and Grey Fox. They all high-fived each other, Goroh muttering about how annoying she was. "WHERE IS FOX AND SNAKE?!?!" bellowed Grey Fox, furious for reasons he's about to explain."FOX STOLED MY NAME AND SNAKE IS MY RIVAL/ENEMY!!!" Fox walked passed them conveniently, waving. "Hi Mari- AGH!: Grey Fox had slashed him multiple times in one swift move. "DIE!!!" Fox flew for a little bit. As soon as he got to the ground, he pulled out his blaster and shot... A lot of times. Grey Fox reflected them all, laughing. Before Fox could know it, he was shot but his own blaster and had a huge stab, which lead him to his death... Er, K.O. "My work here is done, even though Snake is not here... I wonder where he is...?" Grey Fox thought. The assistant soon disappeared... Oh, I bet you thought that I forgot Yoshi and Kirby by now. Well, they're eating fruits... They LOVE them... So anyway...

"WHERE IS CAPTAIN FALCO-" "OH MY GOD!!! SHUT UP!!!!! WE KNOW!!!" Goroh killed Captain Falcon. Yay. Goroh disappeared. Saki is angry. "I WANNA KILL SAKURAI FOR NOT MAKING ME A CHARACTER!!!" Saki kills Sakurai. Brawl is never made. The end.

**Dragoon (... I thought Sakurai hated Kirby Air Ride...)**

Snake laughed manically as he was desperate to find the last part of the legendary Dragoon- the tail. Samus gave up the struggle with Snake who was desperate to find the last piece. Snake was choking her while searching throw her. Nothing. He dropped the unconscious woman and stared at the last person who he didn't search through- Kirby. "Poyoooo!" The puffball was tauntingly waving the tail part. Snake immediately grabbed him and searched his hands and mouth. The tail was gone. "Tell me puffball... WHERE. IS. IT?!?!" He held a Kirby translator in front of his mouth. "WHERE IS THE TAIL?!?!" "What tail?" the pink gum turned around his body/face. "See? I don't have a tail." The clone (yes, he's a clone) of the world's-super-top-secret-professional-spy shook Kirby viciously, grip getting tighter by the second. "GIMME ANSWERS OR ELSE I DESTROY THE PUFF OUTTA YA!!!!!!!!" "Hmm... If I do that, then everyone would be destroyed... But then again, I won't be killed... But then again, I could still get killed... But then again..."

_After some thought..._

"Duuhhhh..." Snake drooled, stupified after 2 days of thought from Kirby. ".. And I made my decision... I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!!!" Snake, after hearing this, slurped up his drool (ewww...) with a squeal. "SQUEEEEEEEE!!!" "IT'S OVER THERE!!!!" Kirby pointed at Snake's pocket. It was there the whole entire time. He looked. "... TADA!!!" while completely ignoring the fact that he had to drool through two days of talk, he completed the ship with a grin. "YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!" He hopped onto it, preparing for the 'ride of his life'. "YAAAAAAAAAY!!!" The Dragoon transformed into a... pony? It was actually a merry-go-round... "LALALALA!!!!" Snake was squeeling with joy.

... What the hell? Anti-Meta Knight? "Lalala... Wha?" Anyway... Snake soon spotted someone. "I found my target... " the Dragoon dived down to the person with incredible speed. It made an instant K.O. And it was Sonic. "That's what you get for stealing my spotlight, you bastard!"

**Mario (WHAT THE F---?!?! HE'S IN?!?!?!)**

_2:00 p.m. E3 06 Isle Delfino, Mushroom Kingdom_

Mario sighed, bored. It seems like he'll never get off this island. It's gonna take what is feels like FOREVER until he gets off this island and onto the stars and planets above. He would sometimes visit Smash Bros. Melee, but it seems like the same thing over and over again... Stomp. "Ehhh?" Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. A huge Mashiro Sakurai Robot was before him. '... Must be a new'a invitation style.' "MAR-E-O. YOU-ARE-INVITED-TO-SUPER-SMASH-BROS.-BRAWL. YOU-MUST-BE-SURPRISED, AM-I-RIGHT?" "Ummm... Yeah yeah yeah... Soooo surprised'a..." 'Not like the gamers care about good ol' Mario...' he thought to himself. "OK-THEN. WE-'RE-MAKING-A-TRAILER. EVERYONE-WILL-BE-SURPRISED." "Yeah yeah... Can we just skip this... AND MOST OF ALL, GET'A ME OFF OF THIS ISLAND!!!" The robot beeped. "I-AM-SORRY. YOU-WILL-FIGHT-ON-ISLE-DELFINO. YOU-WILL-ALSO-BRING-FLUDD." Mario shook his head. "Nu-uh." "THERE-WILL-BE-HOT-PRINCESSES." "I'm in!" Mario gave a grin. "YOU-WILL-ALSO-BE-TESTED-IN-SUPER-MARIO-GALAXY. YOU-HAVE-A-TWO-TIME-JOB." "EVEN BETTER!!!" "NOW-LET-'S-GO." The robot carried Mario and rocketed to the Smash universe.

_2:30 p.m. E3 06 Smash Bros. Universe_

"Shoosshnn..." The robot made landing. "DO-THE-TRAILER-NOW." It left to the real world. Mario turned around to see the excited members of Smash Bros. Link, Kirby, Zero Suit Samus, Snake, Meta Knight, and Pit, all grinning. "Ummm... Hey?" "OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S MARIO!!! HE'S IN BRAWL!!!" everyone, even Snake, tackled him. "... What the hell? I've been here be-" "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!" Link called out. "ME TOO!?" "ME TOO?!" Mario slipped away secretly... Until they noticed he was missing. "GET HIM!!!" "I can't move... My bac-" "GOOO!!!" everyone soon stomped on the poor elf- err... Hylian. "... Ouch... Medic?" The medic came by. "Oh my god! This poor helpless boy in need of medic!" Link smiled. "... Mario!!!!!!!! IT'S MARIO!!!!!!!!!" the medic ran after the mustached hero, giggling. Link frowned and cried on that spot. "WAAAAAAH!!! MOMMY!!!!... Wait, I have a mom?"

Mario went down the pipe. "Why all they'a all like this? I would get more fanfics starring me if that actually happened... And I was in the last two Smash Bros. games!!!" The pipes wasn't big enough for all them, so then went two by two down.

_The gamers watching the trailer._

"WOAH!!!! IT'S FRIGGIN' MARIO!!!! HE'S IN THE GAME!!!!" Everyone told their neighbors, who told their family, who told their neighbors, who told their family, who told their... friends! "IT IS MARIO!!!! WOOOOOO!!!! GAME OF THE YEAR!!!!"

In all honesty, Mario had no attention at all. Except for maybe his final smash. As usual. Though all the others did. Especially Snake and Pit. Poor Mario.

**Ridley's Fight Music (ridly is cnfmed lulz)**

"What a nice day!" Samus was definitely happy... For some reason. Even the Parasite Queen didn't make her angry, or say "SHUT UP!!" Instead, she waved at her, the Queen responding with a question mark. A sudden stereo plopped onto the stage. Samus stopped dancing and looked at it. "Hmmm?" A shadow came to it and pressed play.. It flew off, grinning somehow. "Ummm..." Suddenly, Ridley's Fight music turned on. "... What the- ..." Memories flashed back...

_Flashback_

"DIE!!!!" "ROAAAAR!!!" The space dragon was breathing fire, trying to kill Samus (duh). Samus used a missile to finally finish him off. But no matter how much times he dies. He keeps coming back... He just never gives up to defeat Samus... Therefore...

_Flashback end_

Samus twitched violently. She turned to the Parasite Queen at her menacingly. Even SHE whimpered. Samus, in her eyes, looked at her as though she were Ridley. She took out a smash ball and broke it, glaring at the parasite. "Roar...?" Samus fired her Zero Laser at her. "ROAR!!!!" "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!" the laser broke though the shield and impacted on the stomach... Green goop dripped out of the wound. "ROARRRR..." The Queen fell... "YES!! FINALL- MMMPH!!!" Snake grabbed her, took out her helmet, and hit her pressure point. "Hehehe..." Yoshi came along and waved to Snake, as if this was normal. Snake waved back as he dragged her to base. Yoshi heard Snake muttering about how hot Samus is while passing him... "Yoshi yoshi yoshiii yoshi yoshiiii yoshi yosh..." (Translation: The author really must either support this pairing or is high on sugar...)

**Petey Piranha (I'm saving Petey!)**

"HMMPH. OWOWOWOWOWO!!!!... Ting." Mario yelled out, hit by THE cannon. "Mario, what the hell?" "Yeah Mario. What the hell?" "... Marioooooooo!!!!" Kirby, Zelda, and Peach all said, respectively. 'Hmmm... I wonder if I'll get cake soon...' Kirby turned to find Petey Piranha with the two princesses locked up in cages in each of it's hands. "AHHHH!!!! HELP MEEEEE!!!" "... Dammit... SHUT UP!!" 'How'd HE get them in cages in less than 5 seconds?' "ROAAAAAAAR!!!"

**Engage in battle! GO!**

"Ok... You're just a pink puffball... You can defeat a monster with small petals that are just as big as you..." Kirby apparently has bad self-esteem. "... I CAN'T DO THIS!!! I CAN'T KILL THIS POOR MONSTER!!!" "Roar?" "Wha?" "Help?"

"GRAB ON MY WARPSTAR!" A huge leaf was on the warpstar. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!" "ROAAAAAAAR!!!" Subspace explosion!... With Kirby and Petey Piranha (who was dangling from the warpstar, mind you.) on a warpstar? "WAHAHAHA!!!!" Wario was left with two trophies, of which were Peach and Zelda. "Thank you very'a much!" he called out, teleporting (somehow) as the Subspace explosion covered the stadium. "Let's go kick ass!" "Wreh!"

_A/N: Please excuse the fact that the last two were short... This is the longest chapter yet, so it's again, fitting for the one month 'anniversary'. I hope you enjoyed it! See ya!!! Also, the special won't be next chapter. In the next three chapters, though... _


	29. Lucario Ness Jigglypuff C F Shiek Olimar

_A/N: I kicked the disclaimer outta business. It's just too much to handle! I'm terribly sorry for taking 3 or more weeks of no Smash Updates come to Life!. It's not as easy as you think, having a story daily with no break. I've recently been on a writer's block! Untill now. Plus, Smash and Galaxy has REALLY taken up my time. I've been pratically aching at the thought of with you guys disappointed of no Smash Updates comes to Life!... So here's my "I'm not dead!" comeback._

_Here's a shout-out to Yoshizilla's "Mario's Chance" which was inspired by the previous chapter here. Go Mariooooo!!! Happy New Years to all! Responses now!_

_Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Petey is AWESOME! Enough said. Yeah, it' pretty sad about Mario. Even the friggin' video-game legend is turned down in fanfics. Here's hoping to many more Mario fanfics!_

_Zadok: Well, I was kinda kidding. I'll stop doing the 'pairing' if you want. But I don't wanna push it with the Master Chief/Samus thing..._

_JAROCKI508: Yessir! Olimar will be in here._

_Nobody: Ok ok! Easy there! I got the inspiration to make an updates of Olimar!_

_So! Since Captain Olimar, Shiek, and Captain Falcon (come on, the Red Alloy practically CONFIRMED him even more than before) are all confirmed, why need a special? I should also add that __**LUCARIO, JIGGLYPUFF, AND NESS HAS BEEN CONFIRMED IN A HOW-TO-PLAY VIDEO!**__ You won't understand how if you actually saw it. As the updates are coming to a end, spoilers and leaks are coming, Brawl about to release this time, this story is coming to an end... NOT! There's still the old updates. PLUS I'm getting Brawl a few days after it comes out (or even possibly on the day it's released), so I'm making updates of my own! So for the people who aren't getting Brawl as soon as possible, you can count on me!..._

_Japan's release is in ONE DAY... Yeah. I'm just shivering with excitement. Hell, they already have most/all of the characters! And more SSE STUFF!_

_Too bad the updates are gonna stay for about let's say, one week due to the delay (AGAIN!!!! __**DAMN IT!) **__UNLESS... Sakurai feels bad for his American pals and gives us updates till it comes out. Please Sakurai? PLEEEEASE?!?! Anyways, the drabbles are in different chapters. No A/N for the next few chapters... Be happy. This is gonna be a special drabble for our favorite newcomer, Olimar! And so begins the comeback of this random fanfic! And yes. I'm going daily again._

**Pikmin & Captain Olimar (FINALLY!! GOD. WE HAVE A NEW CHARACTER... SINCE, I DUNNO, 3 MONTHS?!?!)**

**Pikmin & Olimar's Special Moves (Pokemon Trainer got owned by Olimar. Owned in what? Being unique.)**

**Shiek (Look at the character profile. Then look at the bottom right screenshot. Yeah. Link's expression and Sheik's pose pretty much says everything...)**

**Lucario (Hurray for Lucario. Yay...)**

**Jigglypuff (YAY!!!! JIGGLYPUFF IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! THE JIGGZ!!!! MY MAIN!!!)**

**Ness (Good times... "PK FIYAH!!!")**

**Captain Falcon (Who ever thought he wasn't gonna make it in was obviously either mentally retarded, or needs a good FALCON... PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!!!)**

Meta Knight sighed, bored. His job as a welcomer seemed to finally come to a end. There hasn't been characters for MONTHS.

"Do... Dooo... deee... doooo..." the purple blob thing laid his head/body on the floor in sign of defeat. Sakurai had finally defeated Meta Knight... Eh? What's this?

"Shrrrrr... Thud. Crash. Boom. Hi." Meta Knight pushed himself back up and was now staring at a mini-astronaut that has the same facial expresson all the time with a small walking plant troop of different colors of whom could NEVER be slaves at all.

"HOLY CRAP ANOTHER SLAVEDRIVER!!!"

"... I've been sent here by Masahiro Sakurai for being so unigue-"

"OF A CHARACTER!!!"

"... Yes and I'm not a-"

"SLAVE DRIVER!!"

Olimar sighed and smashed Meta Knight with one of his Pikmin. "Ouch..." Meta Knight landed on the right platform of Battlefield. "Ughhh... OOF!" Meta Knight was pushed out of the way. Shiek came from the shadows and accidentally stepped on Meta Knight. "Ooops..." Meta Knight landed on the left platform. "Ugh... Gimme a- AW CRAP-" Boom. Lucario gave Meta Knight a blow at top speed to rocket him up to the sky, then land on the middle platform. "... Hm?" Lucario looked around. "How'd I get here?" Meta Knight had a broken arm... or blob?

"Ow ow ow- NOT AGAIN!!!" Instead of a hit, he felt a balloon on him.

"Jigglypuff!" Meta Knight got off, pushing Jigglypuff off of him.

"Get away, fattie."

Wild JIGGLYPUFF appeared!

What should Meta Knight do?

Cut Taunt

TormentMemento

Meta Knight uses Torment!

It failed!

Wild JIGGLYPUFF uses Sing.

Meta Knight fell asleep! 

Wild JIGGLYPUFF uses Ness!

Meta Knight has fainted!

You are all out of usable pokemon. You wiped out!

"... What just happened?" Ness wondered out loud, staring at everyone. "I... have an idea. HAH! I BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS SAY I DON'T HAVE AN IDEA!! DIDN'T YOU?!?!" called out a certain Falcon. Captain started Up-B-ing Shiek and more, even boys. Olimar finally had enough and threw a Red Pikmin at Captain Falcon to rap-... Err... I mean, damage him... "OOO!!!! A LITTLE MORE THE RIGHT!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHH!!!!" "..." was everyone's response. Unfortunately, the author made Captain Falcon like that because EVERYONE THINKS HE'S A PERV!!! GIVE FALCON A BREAK, COME ON!!! GIVE HIM A BREAK!!! WHY AM I SCREAMING AND REPEATING!!! I DUNNO THIS IS RANDOM!!! BLAAAAAARGH!!! Olimar did a smash attack on him and made him died. Everyone clapped as Olimar left.

"... Why are we here anyway?" Ness asked everyone. "Yeah... I'm only a 4th generation pokemon who starred in one movie..." "Jigglypuff puff puff jiggly puffff jiggly jigggglyyy. Puff jiggly?" (Translation: I only got in because I was popular in Japan. I still am?) "I was well... Awesome!" "I was supposed to leave but instead I come back? AS A CLONE? HELLZ NO." Everyone soon went emo and went back to their regular places... Except Shiek. However, little did they know that ol' Sakurai had planted a locating device on them so that everyone could find them for the Subspace Emissary... Wait. Where's Meta Knight?

"... AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh..." Boom. "Whew... Glad that's over." he looked up to find... someone. "Hey... aren't you that guy from Super Smash Brothers Brawl...?" Blue eyes had widened. "...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To Be Continued...

_A/N: Liked it? No like it? No good grammar? Well, I hoped you enjoy the drabble. Next chapter: What?! I know the spoilers?! Are you kidding me!? Th-that's impossible! I'll miss good Sakurai... You have done your good deeds... Warning: Next chapter will include spoilers and spoilers. I suggest you be aware before you whine._


	30. Marth, Ness, Luigi, Sonic, GHZ, LM

_Short A/N: I made another comeback! Enjoy!_

**Marth (Awww... Poor you... HAHAHAHA!!!!)**

**Ness (Haha. Sakurai is continuing updates, so you only get to see one new character! MWAHAHAHA!!! And I know I used Ness twice.)**

Marth fell to his knees, pounding his fists against the ground. "NO... WHY?!?! WHY CAN'T IT JUST ENNNNNNNNNNNNND?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYY!!!?!?!" Meta Knight stared at the poor blue haired swordsman.

_Somewhere..._

Roy laughed manically, free from the evil clutches of... well, practically everything in Smash. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!!! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!" he sang proudly. He went off somewhere else to sing to the birds that he was finally free.

"Damn lucky bastard..." Marth muttered under his breath. "Ummm... I'll be going no-" "YOU THE REASON I'M HERE, AREN'T YOU!?!?!" Marth roared, pointing his sword at him. Meta Knight gulped. "... Yes..." he squeaked, running away nervously. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!!!!" Marth was lazy, so he didn't bother following him. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!!!!... Mmmm... Pichu tastes good..." Ummm... Yeah...

Meta Knight panted heavily, not sure if he escaped Marth's wrath. He looked behind him to find... A CAR?!?! "AGH!!!" The car ran-over the blob even though Meta Knight was on the side walk so logically the car would pass by him. "Owwieee..." "HYAH!" A bat had swung at him to get a home run. Tick tick tick... tick tick... tick... Meta Knight got up to find that he was in the home run stadium. 2275943.45 "NEW RECORD, BITCH!!!" Meta Knight was battered and his limbs could barely support his body/head. His mask was cut in half, revealing his face (a blueish purple Kirby). His cape looked like a machine gun had shot on it. A pool of blood appeared...

"_**Honey**_! Wake up! It looks like you're having a nightmare!" Meta Knight his eyes opened.

"Wha? I must've been dreaming..." He looked over to the source of the voice...

Marth and Ness was there. Marth gave a kiss to the mask of Meta Knight.

"I was worried what was happening to you, _**honey**_!"

"Yeah _**dad**_. What happened?"

"DOT DOT DOT DOT..." Meta Knight immediately knew. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_To Be Continued..._

**Luigi's Mansion (GAH! SPOOKY!!!... Hey wait! NO E.GADD?!?!?! DARN YOU SAKURAI!!!)**

**Sonic (Sega Fanboy MADNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!)**

**Green Hill Zone (MORE MADNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!)**

**Luigi (Everyone's favorite man in blue! Oh wait... green!)**

**Green Hill Zone**

Luigi shivered as he saw Knuckles, Tails, and the idiotic Silver go around the shuttle loop in the background. It's impossible for Luigi to do that... or IS it? Somehow... Luigi was brave enough to... go down the slope. "EEEYAH!!!!" Luigi closed his eyes. He peeked around. No injuries! Suddenly, part of the slope broke. Luigi fell down. Surely, he do not have enough confidence to make it back to land... But he did and made it! Hurray! "Wow! I can do it!!" Luigi decided to do the shuttle loop with lot's of self-confidence. He ran up and... Plop.

"Hey Ike! Check out the new news!" Kirby said with his translator. The puffball gave him the newspaper and ran back somewhere, poyo'ing around. Ike looked at the newspaper and threw it in the garbage. "It is... not worth my time. I need to find the one person who can.. understand my feelings..." Ike sighed and emo'ed off.

**Luigi's Body Found in Green Hill Zone!**

**Luigi was pronounced "Lu-wee-gee" as the doctors said he was dead. A witness by the name of Knuckles reported that A man in green fell off a shuttle loop, fell to the ground and apparently broke his neck. Then he rolled off to the waterfall, certainly ending his life. Meta Knight had no say in this has he had murdered numerous smashers before. Marth even denied the reporters from seeing him, as he "needed sometime to talk to himself". Marth says that he will be alright soon.**

**In other news... Pit has a new Fanfic!**

** Jigglypuff growing a moustache?**

** Who will be the new King of Evil as Ganondorf is Aging?**

** Marth gives birth to Ness!- Meta Knight the Husband?**

** Peach is as Peachy as always!**

** Garlic Reviews: Wario says that the rare South African Garlic tastes horrible!**

**SNAKE IS AWESOME SNAKE IS AWESOME SNAKE WILL NEVER BRIBE A NEWSREPORTER!**

** Sonic sighted at Luigi's Mansion?**

**Luigi's Mansion**

"... This place gives me the creeps..." Sonic remarked. Every step was a long "CREEEEEEEEEEEK..." Every time you turn, you'd hear a "Ehehehe..." just like... a Boo! "AHHHHH!!!!!" A Boo appeared in front of him, sticking out it's tongue. It soon disappeared... Sonic froze in terror. The mansion randomly fell down, without Sonic even hitting the pillars.Sonic was literally frozen by a blue ghost. Another ghost threw a hammer at the ice. Clank.

**Sonic broken to Pieces- Literally!**

**Sonic was found dead by a ghostly figure in white. He was last seen in Luigi's Mansion and speaking of Luigi... He also died in Green Hill Zone. Investigators are STILL trying to figure out how Sonic got broken to pieces in ice.**

** In other news... The Author caught doing nothing!**

** The 'stache is back with a couple of new taunts!**

** Sakurai pleads guilty for harassment of smashers.**

** Banana Weekly: Our favorite chimp, Diddy, found the golden banana!**

** Link has a link to the Kong Family?**

** Lucas and Ness: Who's the clone?**

_Short A/N: I'm not giving any hate to any of these characters. Next chapter will have an A/N, sorry! See ya!!!_


	31. Roy, Dr Mario, Pichu, and Mewtwo's Bye

_A/N: For my 30th chapter, I dedicate this for the lost in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This includes Roy, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo. Let us take a moment of silence._

_A special will be made soon for a late Valentine's Day. Well, of course I'm gonna make couples because we obviously know the roster. WRONG! Unless at least three people wants couple special, I'm sticking to new characters. Make your choice in reviews. Yes, reviews 'cause I have the "What's your favorite character?" on the poll. Choose wisely! The choices are:_

_Megaman _

_King K. Rool _

_Ridley_

_Landmastarz (LOL I just had too.) _

_This ends at Sunday! _

_This shoutout going to DianaGohan. Before, I was thinking of quitting this story but I got the courage to continue this. Go watch his story first and you'll surely love it. He was the one with the original idea and I, at first, thought I had the idea since there was no other story with this idea. He was awesome and nice enough to accept my apology. TWO Smash updates fanfics! As in Sakurai's words, "Boy! That sure is a lot!"  
_

_Responses!_

_Yoshzilla-Rhedosaurus Chapter 28: Thanks! XD Don't worry. Meta Knight is fine._

_Yoshzilla-Rhedosaurus Chapter 29: Possibly... You never know with Peach. Ever. And she DOES fart a lot... You should see Jigglypuff's Final Smash with her moustache then come back telling me your 'stache is better. YES COMEBACK! I really did come back early..._

**Roy (Roy's our boy...)**

**Pichu (Who da f cares.)**

**Dr. Mario (Who will heal the smashers in fanfics? Answer: Snake?!?!)**

**Nes- err... MEWTWO! (WHY MEWTWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!??!)**

Marth weeped as Roy chuckled, leaving inside the taxi. "YOU LUCKY BASTARD!!!!" Roy stared at Ike and Pit before leaving. "... Dad? Mom!" "Son!" they both said and hugged him. Yoshi saw this and sighed. "First Marth, Meta Knight, and Ness, then Zamus, Wario, and Peach, now Pit, Ike, and Roy?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!?!" (You know who you are. XD) Yoshi cried, running away. Marth was hugging Meta Knight while burping a breath that smells like... Pichu? "Snake!" Dr. Mario called out in his codec.

"Mmm... What is it Sir Dr. Mario?" Snake groaned. It was apparently a bad time to call.

"Use those medic skills to the test! You'll need it here."

"... You don't mean..."  
"... Yes. I'm leaving. Listen! The smashers will be counting on you to heal them. Please don't carve "Snake" on Diddy again please."

A small groan could be heard. "Aww.. Alright... Fine."

"And _**PLEASE **_don't make me remind you of that incident with Zero Suit S-"

"Uhhh. So, bye Dr. Mario!"

"And that time with Marth, Pit, Wari-"

"GODDAMMIT BYE!!!" shouted the pissed-off Snake at the codec. The codec ended.

Dr. Mario reluctantly hopped inside the car. Meanwhile, a calm Mewtwo was near-by. No matter how much Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and (SPOILERZ) a rather willing Taboo pushed him to get inside the car, he wouldn't budge. "I'm just too cool to leave. The author gave me 999 defense so I will never budge. They all sighed an gave up, Crazy Hand muttering something about "darting a smasher". Mewtwo was pissed off at Lucario, but shook hands (unwillingly) with him... Until Lucario searched the aura in him to find that he's pure evil and fought him. Mewtwo won with a hand behind his back.

The taxi left and returned the characters to their proper places. Mewtwo went back to fight the other smashers. Fox sat alone in a bench randomly. All was well... Eh? What's this? "LET'S GO. SHRRRIIIING." "HYAAAAAH!!!!" "Beep beep beep." "Can't let him do that!" "Stupid Fox... I hate the land!"

_To be continued..._

_A/N: I'll make regular updates next chapter. So don't fret! See ya!_


	32. Falco, Crates and Barrels, and Bananas

_A/N: Wooohooo! I'm going on a world record right now!... I think. So for some reason, didn't bring my story up even though I updated it. So go check the last chapter if you haven't. Now, as I go on a rampage... I will make an actual update! gasp gasp How, you may ask. Well... I'm sure this IS called "Smash Updates come to Life!"... Right?!?! Right. I'll continue the what I like to call, "Drabble Story", on this same chapter. But it's only gonna reveal ONE character... The one that just came on Dojo today. DUH! So let's start._

**Falco (Hellz yeah?)**

**Crates and Barrels (I know you're there Snake... "Dammit.")**

**Banana Peel (AHAHAHAHA!!! LOOK AT HIM FALL!!!)**

"... R.O.B., are you SURE this is a good idea?!" Falco muffled inside the barrel. He didn't know that it was barrels as a fire barrel. "YES FALCO. SHRRRING." R.O.B. threw Falco down Battlefield...

"Tally hoe!" shouted Wolf.

"DOT DOT DOT. YOU SAID HOE."

"... UMMM... Oops?" Wolf chuckled nervously. "Beep beeep beep." Toon Link played a death song on his flute thing. "AHHHHHH!!!" Sonic had to jump out of the way as it was now in Green Hill Zone, going down the slope. "beep YOU FALCO!" 'How'd he know it was me?' Falco thought as Sonic ran after it. Both speed were matched... Somehow. Falco landed next to a door to a house. Falco listened and peeked through the hole while Sonic searched the town for him. Mario and Luigi was there. Mario had a cool and happy face while Luigi was clearly frustrated and worried.

"... Mario, are you'a sure this'a ok?"

"Sure! It's a me, Mario!"

"But we can't do this at night to'a Peach..."

"The noise would'a be too'a much for the neighbors at day... These Piantas are day'a people, you know."

"Or with Zelda! Link will kill us."

"It's two against one. He surely'a won't'a be annoyed after we're'a through with him."

"What about'a Samus? She can'a fight back."

"We'll'a **FORCE** her. Duh."

"And what about Wari-"

"SHUSH... He likes'a it..."

"But it will be too'a much of a suprise to everyone."

"Well it _IS'a_called suprise rap-... What is this?" Mario noticed a barrel outside. "I'll get Snake this time..."

**"CAW!" **Falco gasped. He ran out of the barrel and pushed Sonic in there who was conveniently right there. "AAAACK!!!!" Falco placed the lid, stuffing the poor blue hedgehog inside. Falco carried his bananas he had, throwing one at the door step.

"So Sna- MAMMA MIA!" Mario slipped on the banana and landed head-first. Luigi also came in and slipped on that same banana.

"Whoah!" Mario had a pissed-off face, then he noticed the fire sign on the barrel. Sonic popped out, annoyed.

"Stupid blue bird..." Luigi unwittingly kicked the barrel with his taunt.

"**LUIGI!!!! MAMMA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAA!!!**"

"... Hmmm.. I wonder what Fox is doing..." Falco thought to himself. "**BOOM!!!**" A huge explosion was behind him. Falco smirked and head off to Corneria, calling his Arwing.

_Meanwhile..._

Lucario decided to go to Battlefield. It was pleasant day today. Surely nothing can POSSIBLY go wrong. "Doo deee doooo..."

"Hold it right there... Pokemon."

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!... Kinda.**

_A/N: You will never know if Mario said "suprise rap" or "suprise rape". NEVER!!! Next chapter will NOT be the drabble story. Instead, a random drabble update! Wooo!_


	33. Diddy, Yoshi, FD, and Classic Mode

_A/N: Like promised, here's another round! Round two! Not a drabble story again. Just a drabble. A random one. RANDOM FOR TEH WIN! _

_Response!_

_Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah... Her b-side... Hell, even her smash down looks like she's using her butt and farting! Holy crap. It would be a nightmare come true with those pairings. I probably gave some ideas. . Dr. Mario and Mewtwo always rocks. XD Roy and Pichu just pain sucks. Though for some reason, I liked using Roy more than Marth. Probably because he's more different._

_And thanks to wiiboychris and Lucario for reviewing this story! Don't worry Lucario. Things will be MUCH worse. eyes gleam red So here be teh drabble!_

**Diddy (I don't like him vewy much... Please don't murder me, Diddy fans!)**

**Yoshi (WOOO!!! Yoshi be here!)**

**Final Destination (I challenge you to a duel! What's this? No items! Fox ONLY! Final Destination.)**

**Diddy's Special Moves (Rocket Barrel Booster BE THE BOMB!)**

**Yoshi's Special Moves (Stop licking Zero Suit Samus, Yoshi!)**

**Classic Mode (More like Random Mode.)**

One day, in FINAL DESTINATION... "What should we do now Yoshi?" Diddy asked his lazy dino friend.

"I have no idea..." Yoshi replied, staring at the black sky. Two beers were beside him and was currently drinking one when... "HOLY CRAP IS THAT THE LUNAR ECLIPSE?!?!"

"WHERE?!?!?!" Diddy looked where Yoshi was looking and paled. "Yoshi... That's Master Hand..."

"MWAHAHAHAGRAHAHAHA!!!!!" cackled the floating glove, immediately giving the gun sign and charging. He aimed at Yoshi and shot. "YOSHI!!!"

"... Bill... COSBY! I LIEK PUDDIN! THERAPIST! RAP-" Diddy saved Yoshi just in time before he got shot. The beer, however, disintegrated. "NOOOOo!!!! YOU FEEL TEH WRATH OF CHUCK NORRI- Zzzzzzzzz..." Yoshi almost threw an egg until he decided to sleep. Diddy blinked and Master Hand did the "Bring it on!" sign. "You're on!" Diddy shouted, taking out his pistols. He shot them at Master Hand as he bled to death. "... BOOM BOOM BOOM!! YAH!!! I BE THE DEATH!" Diddy has shot himself in the forehead...

"Zzzz... Suicide... Heh... Emo..." Yoshi muttered to himself, smiling as an epic battle was unfolding. Diddy shot his peanut popper gun thing at Master Hand who also shot his "gun". Both got hit. Master Hand didn't move at all. Diddy flew far away but used his Rocket Barrel Booster for an epic recovery. This went so far, it damaged Master Hand. Then Diddy made a lot of Monkey "Flips"... If you know what I mean... COUGH COUGH. Anyway, Master Hand grabbed Diddy and squeezed him.

"FOOL. YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, MASTER HAND!" Master Hand threw him out of the way but that didn't stop him. Diddy used his RBB to counter Master Hand's fist move...

Meanwhile, Yoshi woke up from his drunk nap. "Ehhh... BEER!!!" Yoshi magically had more beer. He ate them all and... "DRUNK YOSHI!!!!" Master Hand flicked Yoshi off. "Hehehe... Stupid din- GULP!" Yoshi had eaten Master Hand. "Tastes liek my mom!" Yoshi twitched, then went inside an egg and rolled against the Master Hand Egg. Master Hand popped out of the egg, soaked with beer. "Errr..." Master Hand had blurred vision now (if he had eyes). "... Fast as by to your cow?" Master Hand (accidentally) hit Yoshi with a wave, which knocked him out of the stage. Yoshi was too drunk to jump so he slept to his death.

"Continue?" the announcer asked to the fallen Yoshi trophy. -1 coin on 9999999 coins. "UM. LIEK, THAT'Z TOO MUCH. CHUCK NORRIS WOULDN'T LIEK THAT. NOOOOOO!!!"

Game Over! Dun dun dun duuuuuuun!

"YOOOOOSHI!!!!" called out Diddy Kong. Master Hand grabbed Diddy and ran out of the stage for a double K.O.

Clear!

Drunken Rage 1

Cheap Bastard -100000

Bill Cosby 200

Chuck Norris Infinite

Double K.O. x2000

Infinity

The melody plays. Diddy and Yoshi trophy drops down. EVERYONE IS THERE AND DANCES TO THE EPIC FINAL DESTINATION MUSIC! EVEN MASTER HAND! Yoshi throws a egg that has great range and covers the whole field. with happiness!

Credits: BOOM BOOM BOOM! PHOON!!! Hits: -1

_A/N: There it is! Randomness FOR THE WIN! I said this again with -ness 'cause I'm random!_

_Now, I don't wanna sound like some greedy person A.K.A. Wario or something but... REVIEWS PLEASE!!! The awesome Yoshzilla is the only reviewing... Props to him for reviewing. Like it or not, review!! Next chapter, drabble story and MAYBE a random drabble._


	34. Fox, Falco, Bowser, Corneria,and Trophys

_A/N:Again, didn't put me up for last chapter. __**Better go read those chapters ya missed, boy! **__... Or girl. Sorry girl... I'm apparently starting a trend for two chapters in one day. Speaking of "trends"... There's yet ANOTHER update show. Please, if you're going to do another update fanfic, might as well call it quits as this idea has been used around... 2 times. Me and DianaGohan (author of Smashing Something New Everyday) are not exactly the happiest campers with this news. _

_Oh and BTW, last chapter was my randomness unfolded! That includes my knowledge of 4chan and stuff. Which would explain Chuck Norris and Bill Cosby references there._

_Really no responses today. Like said in the last chapter... I don't wanna sound like a greedy person A.K.A. Wario but... Can you PLEASE review? Thanks. Besides, who DOESN'T want the 50th review? XD Now onto the drabble story._

**Fox (IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!!)**

**Corneria (Oh gasp. Why are we SO huge?)**

**Meteor Smash ("Whoa, don't forget to recover..." OMG!!! YOU MUST RECOVER IS BACK!!!)**

**Bowser (Bowser... pwns all?)**

**Giga Bowser (GODZILLA!!! lol Over-used joke.)**

**Bowser's Special Moves (That side-b looks like RAP-!!! Ow. Who threw that?!?!)**

**Fox and Falco's Special Moves (Reflecter is broken... I made a funny!)**

**Trophys (Gasp...)**

Falco jumped off the Arwing and onto the Great Fox. He was shot many times as soon as he got there behing him, until he heard a gun explode. "Dammit... Stupid gun." a voice said. Falco looked behind him to find Fox with a fierce snarl on his face. "Hello Fox." Falco used his Falco Illusion to trick Fox (That's why it's called Falco Illusion. Duh.) also dealing some damage to him at the same time.

"Ouch? Nice try." Fox used his reflecter to deal damage and knockback to him. "Ouch... Wait a sec... Who's driving this ship!?!?" Fox stared at him before remembering. "Oohhhh... Heh... Funny story, really..."

"Fox, DO A BARREL ROLL!" Peppy called out. "Gwahahaha!!!!" yelled back a... Godzilla? "... Fox? Fooox?! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX?!?!?!" Slippy cried. "Eh, what's this? Oh how convenient... An emergency smash ball!"

"... You WHAT?!?! HOW'D HE FIT INSIDE?!?!" Falco shrieked to the nervous Fox. "... I have no-..." A rumble came from the head of the ship. "And now I must remind my stupidity WHY I left my Smash ball there..." "ROAR!!!!" The ship's head had broken and now poor Giga Bowser was hanging on the ship. "Oops..." Giga Bowser got up from the ledge with a... dance?

"Wooo! We're going dooooooooown!!!!"

"ALERT. ALERT. EVACUATE THE GREAT FOX BEFORE IT CRASHES. WE RECOMMEND A PARACHUTE. (Fox: Duh. Stupid computer...) ENGINES WILL GIVE OUT IN: One minute." the two nodded and immediately shot Giga Bowser, racking up some damage. No knockback at ALL, though.

"That wasn't very nice..." whined/mocked Giga Bowser, dashing towards them. "BOWSER BOMB!!!" Giga Bowser threw a HUGE Bob-omb at them. "... What the beep?" they both said as it exploded on them. Well. I mean Fox, since Falco threw Fox up at the bomb. "WTF WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" "Ahahahaha!! You said 'WTF'. AHAHAHAA!!!" Falco laughed, pissing off Fox even more. Fox whistled for the Pleiades and jumped on it. "See ya on Lylat. Idiot." The ship flew away soon.

"... Gulp..." he turned around to see Giga Bowser. "Hello!!!" Giga Bowser did the Flying Slam on Falco, K.O.ing him once and for all. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

'Hehehe... Finally... Ummm.. Now how to get out...' thought Giga Bowser. "ENGINES GOING OUT IN 3. 2..." 'Crap.' "... 1..." The engines went out. "Trrrrshern..." Giga Bowser was crying before the crash would end one of his stock.

"... Ahhhhhh... Boom. Whew..." Falco had landed on Battlefield, right in the middle of the group. "SO. DID YOU KILL FOX OR BROUGHT HIM BACK HERE? I COULD SEE YOU DON'T HAVE HIS TROPHY, SO THIS MAY COST YOUR LIFE." Falco got up dusted him off a bit. "No sir, but I have destroyed the Great Fox." "I SE- WHAT'S THIS?" a short kid in green that had shadow bugs had dropped off a trophy of Bowser. The kid whispered something to the robot.

"I SEE. SO THIS IS YOUR FRIEND. WE'RE GOING TO ASK HIM A BIT OF QUESTIONS, IF YOU DON'T MIND." Falco gasped as Bowser came to life by a tap of the trophy stand.

"Ugh... That was a doozy..."

"SO. BOWSER IS IT? WELL, WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR FRIEND OVER THERE." the robot pointed at Falco. Bowser grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. Well, I went inside the Great Fox, turned to Giga Bowser, destroyed the Great Fox, and beat the crap outta the guy right there." Bowser remarked pointing at Falco.

"I SEE..." R.O.B. turned to Falco. "YOU DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. THEREFORE..." Behind Falco was a Subspace Gun pointed right at his back, a certain shadow bugged Hedgehog holding it. It started to charge... Falco looked behind before an arrow went straight through him, turning him into a trophy... "YOU LOSE YOUR LIFE." Sonic turned into shadow bugs that ran away. Falco was thrown with the rest of the trophies: Mario, Sonic, Lucario, and Luigi. "YOU, HOWEVER..." R.O.B. turned to Bowser. "WELCOME TO THE CLUB." Bowser grinned. More and more was added to the trophy pile: Including Diddy, Ike, Nana (Popo got away), Zelda, and Pikachu.

Holy crap. Meta Knight LOVES to make things more dramatic. I'll leave like that then. Oh well.

_To be continued..._

_A/N: TOO dramatic... Luckily, this story's other genre is Adventure, so I'm safe. :D_

_Next chapter I PROMISE won't be disappointing. It shall be RANDOM AND HILARIOUS! WOO! See ya!_


	35. Assist Trophies and Lyn

_A/N: I've been planning this since last Friday night (Feb 22 for you time traveling people! Hello Future!) but couldn't quite make it and yeah.. This is a long chapter so, I can assure you that this will make up for my absence. Happy Leap Year! So are ya ready for another chapter of... updates? Hurrah. Responses!_

_Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Chapter 31: He explodeded... yeah. And you mean swordsmen except Meta Knight... RIIIIIIGHT? _

_Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Chapter 32: Don't worry. Yoshi and Diddy are safe. Chuck Norris didn't do anything, but MH did. I really have no idea why she's gassy. o.o_

_Thanks. XD And good job giving this story's it's fiftieth's review._

_Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Chapter 33: R.O.B.'s real reason for being evil will be explained later. I saw your oneshot. Good stuff... XD_

_I can not miss this opportunity to say..._

_BRAWL IS COMING!_

_BRAWL IS COMING!_

_BRAWL IS COMING! _

_In fact, forget that. ITS HERE!!!_

_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_

_I've been waiting YEARS AND YEARS for this. Finally. It will be in my hands. Finally. So see ya in Brawl!_

_I will use italics when a smasher/Sakurai is thinking. Now let's start the drabble!_

**Assist Trophies (TINGLE TINGLE! KOOLOO-LIMPAH!)**

**Including:**

**Metroid (Brains...)**

**Tingle (I already said the Tingle dance...)**

**Kat & Ana (I never knew it would be "Katana"... Wow I feel stupid.)**

**Jeff (I dunno Earthbound that much... So umm... Yeah...)**

**Hellirin (Probably the most "WTF HOW'D YOU GET HERE WHAT ARE YOU" assist trophy.. Well, ever.)**

**Jill & Drill Dozer (Did you HAVE to mention the dentist drill, Sakurai?)**

**Nintendogs (What do you mean by "tease", Sakurai?)**

**Lakitu (Sakurai wasted three spots of assist trophies that could've been used for hidden assist trophies! Shame shame shame...)**

**Hammer Bro. (Poser...)**

**Lyn (I know she's not part of the Assist Trophies update... SO DON'T YOU DARE COMPLAIN!)**

**Metroid**

_A raging, gory battle was rumbling the arena... Blood spilt... Warriors fallen... _

Yoshi vs. Ice Climbers vs. Kirby vs Jigglypuff on Yoshi's Island? Maybe not THAT gory.

**However, some assist trophies are ruthless, helpful, or likes...**

"Brains..." mumbled a Metroid. This was terror to all the innocent little ones... Wait, are they adults? Nana screamed out of terror. Yoshi and Jigglypuff covered their eyes. Popo was shaking. Kirby was poyo'ing yet again. "BRAIN!!!" The weak, common enemy that named the series Metroid (which would be the same thing as Mario series to Goomba or Koopa series. Seriously.) latched onto Nana..

"Uhh.. ugggh..." Dead in seconds. Stamina mode was inconveniently on. The Metroid went onto the next one: Popo.

"Munch munch munch..." Popo had no time to react. The Metroid looked around for a new prey, not noticing a pink puffball that poyo'd behind him. Kirby soon sucked it up and poyo'd.

"Poyoooo..." Kirby was green and had a Metroid hat. The puffball had been egged by the Metroid. It looks like Kirby was about to throw up. "POYO!!! BLAAAAGH!" Blood was on the floor as the puffball was a pink metroid. "Brainpoyo... Brainpoyo..." mumbled the Metroid, flying off for a K.O. Metroid "running" at Yoshi. When it got there... Yoshi ate him?

"Yoshi yoshi!" the Metroid was killed inside the egg. "Yoshi yoshi yoshi!!!" cheered Yoshi!... Until a knife was thrown at his head. It was Jigglypuff. (Psssst. This is a cameo of Smashing News Report's very own Jigglypuff!)

**The show has been canceled for putting innocent lives at danger without stuntmen.**

The TV screen went static... Or rather, the screen was filled with Mr. Game and Watches ringing the bell. Ganondorf stared at the screen, twitching. "... Can't I get some violence around here?!"

**The Smash TV staff are sorry for the fans, so to make up for it...**

The Kirby: Right Back at Ya! logo appeared. (Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby: Right Back at Ya! at all. If I did, it would be MUCH better.)

**Here is "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!" for your viewing pleasures! Enjoy!**

Ganondorf groaned, shrieked, and screamed at the same time. Ganondorf threw a punch at the TV... Only to be stopped by a Metroid?!?! "BRAINS!!!!" "Oh cra-."

**Tingle**

"Tingle tingle! Koo limpah!" Everyone (Ike, Meta Knight, Marth, and Lucario: The 3 swordsmen and a pokemon of emoness.) groaned because of the annoying fairy-wannabe. "Ugh... I hope he doesn't take our money..." muttered Ike, Coin mode being on. "Oh crap... I'm too emo for this!" cried Lucario, taking Meta Knight's sword. "Hey I needed that!" shouted the furious purple Kirby thing. They fought for it, cutting themselves in the process. They all had one coin so... Both had zero coins. Ike got hit by a swipe of the sword. No coin for him now. Marth, however, had 38 coins. He was collecting the aftermath of the hits and coins missed. "LOSERS!!!" Marth ran away with the money... Wait a sec. Time was going faster! Tingle stoled all of Marth's coins! "Crap..."

**FIVE**

**FOUR**

**THREE**

**TWO**

No one had time to react.

**ONE**

... They're pretty much dead.

**TIME UP!**

**The winner is... Tingle!**

"Tingle tingle koo-limpah!" cheered the fattie.

"Now I know why everyone hates him..." growled Meta Knight. Having losing, the four died. Why did they die? Well, you'll see...

**Kat & Ana**

Wario farted on Donkey Kong who exploded and was traumatized by the smell; so much that he was confused. Zelda slapped and kicked poor Diddy who was throwing bananas in a attempt to stop her; which failed miserably. Donkey Kong attempted to get back to Diddy and help his pal but was stopped by a Din's Fire by Zelda who was eaten by Wario and spitted out into Diddy for a K.O. Now they were all even with 1 stock. Suddenly... Glass breaks. Donkey Kong has released Assist Trophy. He was grinning, but he never knew that it would be his worst mistake yet.

Kat & Ana appeared, giving their war cry. They sliced and diced the whole entire screen immediately. Everyone but Wario was K.O.ed. "Hah! Ya missed!" Wario's belly started to bulge. "WAHAHA!!! You're dead now! Stupid kindergarn-" Kat popped his belly. "-ers?... Uh-oh." Wario started to fly away like a deflated balloon. The two chuckled as they he was K.O.ed, killing them all. The author laughed too as he accomplished being lazy and making this short! Woo!

**Jeff**

Jeff the chef was always amazed by the skills of the smashers. Jeff the chef always WANTED to be a smasher. Jeff the chef was a nerd though, he had little chance. But he tried. The result was Sakurai turning around and saying "Heck no! Jeff the chef,** you have no skills as a smasher**. But you do make a good chef and technician. Hired for assist trophy, Jeff the chef!" This saddened Jeff the chef. Jeff the chef wanted revenge. Ok I'll stop.

Jeff was sent out as an assist trophy from Lucas, who was smashing with Ness, Pit, and Pikachu. Why is all of these drabbles composed of certain categories of smashers?

"Are you some kind of nerd or bird?" chuckled Lucas. Pit slapped Lucas for the horrible joke. "That NERD can come with a better joke..."

By now, Jeff was pissed off. "TAKE THIS!" he lite up his rockets. "I AM NOT A NEEEEEEEEEERRRRD!!!!"

Ness stared in disbelief. "Jeff! Don't do this!"

Lucas was groaning in pain with each explosion as Pit was crying with the wounds. Pit and Lucas were soon K.O.ed. A rocket flew towards Pikachu as he/she/it said: "Pika pika chu pikachuuuuuu chu!!!" (Translation: Its the Revenge of the Neeeeeeerds Two!) the mouse was K.O.ed on impact.

Jeff the chef stopped and stared at Ness. "You had to leave me out of the party... DIE!"

"GAH!"

"I'm finally a smasher!" Jeff cheered, with Sakurai just announcing him as a smasher. "Jeff the chef, (Jeff: SHUT UP!!!) you have been promoted to character for defeating the small boys and a small pokemon team! Congratulations!" he shook his hands with Jeff who had a big grin. "Now, workout some more nerd!"

"DOT DOT DOT. DIE!"

**Hellirin**

"Why is there a spinning thing here? asked Fox, pointing at the blade. He was asking only the cowardly Luigi, who hid in fear. Fox jumped on top of it, but soon fell off. "Cool!" Fox went on it again. Fell again. It started to get faster. He kept on going on top of it and falling. It was going at high speed now. "Yaaaaaaaaaay!!!" He went into it. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY AM I ALWAYS HURT-..." Luigi looked in terror as he literally saw Fox ripped to shreds. No details will be given as this is T rated. The Hellirin dashed to Luigi. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

**Jill & Drill Dozer**

Zero Suit Samus and Peach smashing. Peach gets the Assist Trophy. Glass breaks. Who comes out? "TAKE THIS!" Jill and Drill Dozer.

The drill drilled through them, Peach using her fart attacks to stop her. No use. "Oh no! I hate the dentist! cried out Zamus, getting K.O.ed in a matter of seconds. Peach kept on farting, but it was to avail. The drill somehow drilled through the smell. The Drill Dozer got her in the behind. "Nooo!!! I can't fart anymore!" Peach got K.O.ed instantly. Jill gave the thumbs-up. The author did too, getting lazier and lazier.

**Nintendogs**

Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, and R.O.B. duked it out on Battlefield. "YOU WILL LOSE. HA HA HA HA HA." R.O.B. said in his monotone voice. "No, I think I'll call you dumb because you're dumb!" Falco used his magnificent (lame) comeback in his Brooklyn accent, foward-A'ing R.O.B. out of the way.. "Beeeeeeep!" Mr. G&W took an assist trophy and broke it. Out came a fluffy, lovable Nintendog...

A ROTTWEILER WITH RABIES?!?! (No offense to the ones with a rottweiler.) "Grrr..." "BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" it ate him like cracker. Falco could only stare as the Rottweiler came up the the screen and ate the whole stage. "OH NO." "Some one help me! Get the pizzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" The Rottweiler licked it's lips. Apparently, Battlefield tasted good.

**FATALITY**

**Lakitu and Hammer Bro**

Snake and Ice Climbers are seriously rivals. When you pair 'em up, they start throwing assist trophies. Irony? Yes. So now the showdown is at the Summit. Snake and Nana both threw an assist trophy at each other at the same time. Lakitu for Nana and Popo, Hammer Bro for Snake. The Hammer Bro threw hammers and Lakitu was throwing spinies... Nothing happened. "Dammit!" the Hammer Bro jumped on the pixelated cloud and turned pixelated, the Lakitu fall to its death. Snake cheered on the Hammer Bro while the Ice Climbers were horrified.

"I'LL BE THROWING HAMMERS!" The Hammer Bro threw spinies and hammers EVERYWHERE. Snake begged for mercy, but received none. "Aw come on! Can't I get a break?!?!?!" Snake was K.O.ed after a few hammers. Obviously, the Ice Climbers were K.O.ed too. "Woo! It worked!" the Hammer Bro jumped off of the clod and landed in the water, where he died of a giant Balloon Fighter fish. "GULP! Taste like... Those balloons..." the fish shuddered of the memories. He swam back down to the cold water, some how not getting hypothermia

**Lyn**

Sonic raced all of across Bridge of Elden, tiring Olimar and Dedede. Diddy tried to catch up but was the spindash Sonic gave him earlier REALLY hurt him, slowing him down. "You're too slooooooow!" Sonic taunted. Dedede tried to get the assist trophy near him, but Sonic was already ahead of him, breaking the assist trophy. Lyn came out. "Do you have the speed to beat mine?" Sonic asked in a bragging way. The screen turned dark. Dedede and Olimar were fighting each other before the darkness. They were wondering what was going on. Diddy stared in horror.

"SHIIIIIIING!" "WOAH!!!" Sonic was freaked out. Everyone. K.O.ed. Lyn smiled. 'Everything is going according to plan... Destination, Sakurai's HQ.'

"Attention everyone!" a shady guy announced. The audience went quiet. "Ok... I have an announcement, everyone!"

**To be Continued...**

_A/N: I think it was pretty good collection of drabbles! I was pretty tired today, so I didn't really have the funny juices going on, whatever that is. I am to sleepy... Yawn. I'm getting Brawl for $10 but it pays a price. Wii Play and Mario Party 8, games I don't like to play so who cares?Alright... Next chapter is today! It will be the sequel to this one! So no A/N for the next one. It was originally part of this chapter, but it got so long that it would be too much for you guys. Don't worry! The one after that will be A SURPRISE then after that its actual plot time! See ya!_


	36. AAFU, Vault, Mpiece, IA, C F, Lucar, AT

**Announcement About Future Updates (Um. Wrong time. DEFINITELY wrong time...)**

**Vault (This is the gateway to making more Nintendo characters appear in Smash! Climb aboard, everyone!)**

**Masterpiece (Ice Climbers... MASTERPIECE?!?! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)**

**Iwata Asks (Sakurai: Icicle Mountain comes back again! I'm sure everyone is going to enjoy it! (laughs) Iwata: As do I, Sakurai-kun. (laughs) )**

**Lucario (Real update.)**

**Captain Falcon (Real update yet again. But... FALCON PUNCH!!!!!!!!)**

**Assist Trophy (This is a Assist Trophy. Yay.)**

"Ok... I have an announcement, everyone!" the unknown man was Sakurai! A huge audience clapped and cheered for Sakurai... At least, the tape recorder did. The audience were: Mario, Samus, Link, Pikachu, Kirby???, Iwata, a Waddle Doo, a Metroid couple, and a pixelated Goomba. All were forced, some from Masterpieces.

"First of all, Master Hand here..." Sakurai pointed next to him. "Well, let's just say I hosted updates _'up until now'_. Sakurai sniffed.

"Why?" called out Iwata, president of Nintendo.

"Well... Its just that..." Sakurai had a stream a tears falling down. "NO ONE EVEN KNOWS SMASH'S VERY OWN CREATOR!!!" Sakurai wailed for a long thirty minutes, the audience staring at him. "... Ahem... Sorry about that..." Sakurai wiped his eyes. "Anywho, I was just kidding!" the audience groaned. Apparently, they were happy about the Master Hand announcement. "The REAL announcement is... The future updates are gonna be secret!!!!"

There were two claps, nothing else. "Ahem... CLAP OR I'LL MAKE YOU A CLONE!" everyone clapped and cheered. Sakurai made motions to lower the noise. "Thank you! Thank you! Anyway..." His smile now turned grim.

"The assist trophies has gone mad. They have hacked into the Smash Brothers files. They've been found the weaknesses to all of our smashers!" The audience gasped.

"They're even bringing back the original Smash Brothers polygons!" Suddenly, Mario turned into Smash64 Mario. All he did was grow with his taunt, not having the ability to talk. "See?!?! The original 12 is rapidly turning into Smash64. "Heck..." Sakurai started, giving more suspense.

"Even the proto-type characters are back!" and behold, Toon Zelda and Shiek waved in the audience. Plusle & Minun cheered along. Dixie Kong flew in with her ponytail. Roy was cutting himself, Dr. Mario healing hi-

"OH JUST STOP IT LOSERS! YOU NEVER RECOVERED! DON'T ACT LIKE SMASHERS!" roared the furious Sakurai. Everyone stopped. "Except you Roy." Roy gave him the thumbs-up and continued to cut himself, aching every slice.

"Hey Sakurai. Let's start the interview!" Iwata said to Sakurai, jumping on stage. "O...kaaaaaaaay..."

Iwata: Let's change into script format!

Sakurai: No. Just no.

"Fine. So what is your reason of making Brawl?" Iwata asked.

"Well, that's a very complicated question. I'll just say, who doesn't want to see Nintendo characters bunched up in ONE game?"

"I don't!" Roy shouted. Some mumbles of agreement took place.

"Shut up. Next question please!"

"Sure. Do you like 15 pens?"

"I hope that was a joke..." Sakurai was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry sorry!" chuckled Iwata. "Wrong question. Here's the real one!"

"Do you have a banana?" beamed Iwata.

"... Well, this is getting weird..." Sakurai inched away from Iwata.

"Sorry sorry. Um. Is there an 'us' in pants?" The audience was getting freaked out.

"Stop it please!"

"Boxers or underwear?!?!"

"THIS IS GETTING FREAKY! BODYGUARDS!!"

The guards came and took Iwata who called out, "I know where you live!" the audience silently chuckled with laughter. Luckily for them, Sakurai didn't hear.

"Ummmm... Ok... So let me begin with ???! First of all..."

A popup appeared on the screen, asking: "Iwata Asks, 'Do you want to continue with this secret page?'"

"Yes." everyone said, annoyed... Except the pixelated Goomba. He left and whined about spoilers in Goomba/Pixel language.

**"OKAY!"** shouted Sakurai. "Here is... Lucario!"

"Ermmm... Hello everyone. I well.. Came back to life somehow... _Back into this cruel, cruel world..._" Crickets chirped.

"Well?!?!?!" the Waddle Doo called out, talking with a translator.

Sakurai sighed. "Well... good job Lucario... Now. Here's another popup!" Everyone groaned, even Sakurai himself.

"Blah blah blah blah yes."

"Captain Falcon!" The F-Zero racer stood up. "Yes! Come on! Show me your PUNCH!" Unfortunately, he was Smash64'd. In fact, Samus, Kirby, Pikachu, and Link were all Smash64'd; Samus just said "PSHOONT!"; Kirby said "HIIII!!!" and Falcon punched along after swallowing Captain Falcon; Pikachu just said "Pika pika!" which was translated to "Hello guys!"; Link danced with that "mysterious" Smash64 pose. The Metroid couple was getting pissed off as the Waddle Doo started to shoot lasers. All chaos was let loose.

"BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAINS!!!" shouted the male Metroid.

"Someone, get a translator!" Sakurai called out, annoyed by the ruckus that was unfolding.

"We're all out of 'em!" replied a staff of Sora.

Rumble. Rumble rumble rumble. "What is that noise?!" shouted Sakurai. Silence. Rumble. Rumble rumble rumble rumble.

"Tingle tingle koo limpah!" danced the fattie. The male Metroid was apparently yelling about the assist trophies. The female Metroid fainted, along with the male. The door burst open.

"EVERYONE!! TAKE SHELTER!!!" Sakurai shouted. Screams of terror arrived. The cameraman was knocked over. The last thing heard: "HYAH! CHARGE!!!" The screen went static.

The gamer was playing on another TV, having fun with Brawl. "Brawl is SO fun! Game and Watch, let's win! Stupid Tabuu! Die!"

**Moral: If you're making a game that's really really popular, NEVER update people on stuff they already know, especially if it's released on another country. It's probably already spread worldwide by now.**


End file.
